We All Gotta Have Somethin' To Believe In
by DisasterQueen
Summary: After the CDC incident, hope is withering on the finest line. The camp are beginning to give up - needing something to believe in. Leah Hanson is a rock for the most unexpected person who needs someone too. Daryl/OC HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Introduction to the 'new' ElloHarley**

Guys, as you may know by now I've deleted my first Walking Dead story and therefore have decided to write a complete new one with a brand new character with a bit more spice. She has more depth, she's feisty and headstrong and I'm loving her at the moment.

I wrote _Survival Of The Fittest_ when I'd only turned fifteen and to be honest, I'm a lot more developed in my writing and now, as a more mature, sixteen year old I've decided to try again.  
>I think it's healthy for a writer to evaluate their work and recognize a bad piece when they see one. No, I don't hate my own writing but that story lacked so much story and meaning and to be honest, I have no idea why I continued after the first chapter.<p>

This time, this story is set _after_ the CDC incident and is going to be my imagination throughout.  
>I hope nobody holds this against me and loves this story just as much as I do while I write it.<p>

**FIRST CHAPTER OUT THIS WEEKEND.**

**Rating: **M - Gore, violence that usually comes with episodes and perhaps eventual sexual content  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Daryl Dixon of course!  
><strong>BETA'd:<strong> Currently nobody, if anyone is interested, let me know?

~ ElloHarley


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Down With The Sickness**

'I can't believe this.'

Casting a short look at her car, Leah sighed again. 'I mean, seriously? You're breaking down on me?'

_Her_ car was a bit of a stretch however, considering she'd happened to find the keys within it a week ago.  
>It wasn't like anything belonged to anyone now though considering the circumstances. Or that's what she continued to say to herself just so her guilt of stealing a probable piece of escape transport from some one legged woman with a baby and a crooked nose.<p>

It _could've_belonged to someone who looked like that, Leah thought to herself as she kicked the tire of the red Hyundai.

'As if that would've done something.' Muttering to herself once more, the young brunette braced her arms on the bonnet and looked out upon the horizon.

The sun was dipping below the trees and the fields looked eerily dark from where she was stood.  
>The stretch of highway was taunting her as she stood stranded with her broken car and not a gas station in sight.<br>Clouds overhead were grey and Leah prayed it wouldn't rain. That would be the cherry on her day if it did and a bit of luck was something she needed.

Her black tank top and jeans weren't warm and the hoodie she'd grabbed on the way out of her apartment - the only thing she'd taken - was a hundred miles south wrapped around some walker's neck.

Strands of her short hair was teasing around her forehead and the breeze wasn't refreshing.  
>It was icy and Leah wasn't in the mood to camp out in her car for the night. Slamming the drivers door shut and kicking the bumper to express her disappointment with the vehicle, Leah took off down the road and considered sticking her thumb out for a bit of fun.<p>

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

An hour later and Leah thought a night in her car wouldn't have been as bad as walking alone at night down a highway with not a car in sight.

At least she would've had shelter, a significant amount of warmth and the radio didn't hurt anyone. Even if she couldn't have any light Leah would have handled it.  
>But no, because the cramped neck in the morning threw her off, Leah was now dragging her ass down the longest road in the world and wasn't sure whether or not<br>that was walkers down in the distance stumbling around or her eyesight.

She had bets the latter wasn't true and that indeed, she _was_ walking into her death.

* * *

><p>Daryl wasn't sure how long they'd been driving but what he did know was the red blinking light on his dashboard wasn't because his car was excited.<p>

His rusty truck had done him good but it was beginning to fail - it was losing petrol way too quickly and he suspected something wrong with the radiator too considering there was absolutely no heat whatsoever.

Dale's caravan was in front of him and he stuck his arm out the window.

Dale saw Daryl's signal in his side mirror and nodded his head, throwing a quick thumbs up at him before indicating to the left. The rest of the cars followed suit, Daryl last.

'What's going on?' Rick asked stepping from his car.

'Trucks gone ta shit.' Daryl kicked the tire as if it would back him up and sighed, 'I can't drive any longer in this piece of crap.'

By this time, the camp had scattered around not entirely interested in why they'd pulled over but more concerned with the chatter amongst the different groups within tthe camp.

Andrea and Dale stuck together a lot more than usual - probably because of how Dale had more or less saved Andrea's life whether she'd wanted it or not, she was thrown back into the turmoil that was reality.

Rick was with his family in the car and Shane travelled alone in the car they'd found at the last gas station a few days ago. Glenn travelled in the caravan with Carol and Sophia and was more than happy with it. He wasn't particularly bothered with being alone and much preferred to be with someone else even if Carol didn't socialize with him. Possibly due to the lack of contact she'd had with the males of the group because of Ed but Glenn found her daughter amusing and her sleeping habits weren't a problem either.

Shane had approached the pair to find out why they'd stopped when Rick explained Daryl's predicament.

If Shane was completely honest, he would much prefer to get back into his car, finish off the vodka bottle and leave Dixon to haul his redneck ass wherever he pleased but of course, Rick would help a hand in need.

He always did.

Then Shane spotted something. 'You are aware of that bike on the back of your truck aren't you?'

Daryl looked at him as if he were stupid, 'course I have. Whut, you think I'm _blind_or somethin'?' Shane didn't reply, giving him exactly what he was thinking by his silence but Rick spoke up.

'Why don't you ride it? Daryl, he isn't coming back to claim it anytime soon.'

The hunter had been shaking his head but he didn't refuse. The bike was Merles. _Merles._It wasn't his and if Merle did return and saw him riding it, he would bite his head off.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Rick knew Daryl was becoming uncomfortable with the amount of conversation they'd been having. Daryl rarely spoke to anyone anyway but since they hadn't been doing much but driving and sleeping in their own vehicles, the Dixon brother has spent less and less time socializing with any of them.

'Look, bigger picture here is we can't stop somewhere for so long.' Rick gestured to the Harley-Davidson Dyna bike that lay untouched on the truck and said dryly, 'or we leave you here.'

Shane sniggered and Daryl shot him a look that could kill. If Shane hadn't been slightly tipsy he would've taken that personally but instead, he subtly stumbled to his car and sat in there downing the last of the sharp liquid that burned his throat but made something inside him become warm.

* * *

><p>Before all this zombie nonsense happened, Leah had been a personal assistant. Polly Granger had been a business executive and hired Leah from good reference. Her good reference had been her previous boss she'd slept with.<p>

Her job entailed of nothing but getting coffee and answering the telephone.

She lived alone in a small apartment with her goldfish, Bubble and had a sister who lived in Norway. Originally from Hawaii, Leah grew up pretty happy. And now this happened and she could think of nothing she wanted more than a cocunut smoothie.

She'd given up on rushing and instead was walking slowly but surely towards two walkers who had yet to spot her and finding their amusement in staring space like into the sky.

Leah was used to taking shit from Polly but since this zombie apocolypse, the first person she'd checked on and had the pleasure of locking up in her own office was Ms Granger of which Leah still found funny to think about even now she _was_ freezing and walking _towards_the walkers - even if Polly had escaped already, Leah didn't like the ruin the thought.

Now only a few feet from them, Leah could tell it was a man and a woman - each probably in their forties or fifties. They'd eaten just a few hours before if the fresh blood on their faces and clothes were anything to go by. They growled when they saw the brunette and Leah made a face.

'Aw, and to think I could sneak past you two.'

Snarling viciously and snapping their teeth the pair of walkers stumbled forward - bones creaking and cracking but their eyes never lost focus of their prey.

'I'll call you, Shifty,' she pointed to man, 'and you, Wobbler.'

The man and woman zombies only growled and quickened their already lacking pace and Leah judged her options. If she ran right, Shifty would most likely catch her in a quick, lucky swipe but if she ran right, she would have to walk on the grass and her boots were so far, pretty clean.  
>They weren't heels or designer but they <em>were<em>expensive.

Taking a look at her shoes, Leah on an impulsive thought darted left and thankfully, Shifty missed.  
>His grubby, grimy fingers only catching on her black tank but not actually getting enough grip. Now behind them and in the most advancing position, Leah squealed and threw her arms in the air.<p>

'Take that!'

Unfortuantely, the womans co-ordination and luck wasn't the best and already had her best luck today, she tripped and fell to the ground, twisting her ankle.

Sprawled on the concrete, Leah cursed and pulled herself to a sitting position.  
>Shifty and Wobbly crept closer and unleashing a tired and annoyed groan, Leah limped away from them and back onto the highway that trailed forever completely missing the signpost which said, <strong>DEAD END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Well, here is the first chapter - I know it's early but I couldn't keep you guys waiting!  
>I hope you guys like it.<em> Introducing... Leah Hanson!<em> :')

Also, replying to some of you who have reviewed saying you will read this story - thank you so much.

And to SaraLostInes - thank you for your support and understanding.  
>I'm glad you will give this story a chance and of course I won't hold anything against you. I <em>asked<em> for honesty and if that's what you'll bring, bring it on ;)  
>I just hope I can impress you (and that goes for everyone else too, I hope each and every single one of you like this.)<p>

Hope to hear everyone's feedback on this chapter!

~ ElloHarley

**NEXT UPDATE:** Next weekend.  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _Leah looked at the pair as if they were crazy and Rick and Shane almost thought they were when they saw her. Someone else alive was always a miracle and for a quick moment, just to test, Rick pinched his hand. It hurt but the slightly odd shorthaired brunette was still stood in front of him, leaning her weight on her left side and obviously in pain._  
><em>'Are you alright?<em>'

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Walking Dead - I only own the plot and Leah Hanson (along with any family and friends she may mention.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Set The World On Fire**

In a way, she knew this would happen.

Leah should've known her luck wasn't bad enough when her car broke down or when she twisted her ankle. Nope, to top it all off she had wandered three hours down a stretch of road which only brought her to a giant iron gate full of what she could only assume used to be the habitat for cattle.

Now, the field was empty.

No walkers were present but she didn't want to chance it. Besides, climbing that gate was suicide in itself.

The thought of turning back made Leah feel physically sick. Her feet were sore and aching and she felt if she walked anymore, they'd start to bleed. Her legs were solid and by now, she had a massive stitch and a dying need for water.

Her dry throat was tender when she swallowed, savouring her own saliva for a little more time. But it was no use - black spots danced in front of her eyes and she sat steadily down in the middle of the road.

Head swimming and stomach gurgling, Leah knew this was kind of it. If she didn't die of exhaustion she'd soon be feast upon by walkers.

But the ground was calling to her and her ankle was making it difficult to concentrate on anything but the pain there.

Leah laughed almost hysterically and threw her arms in the air before her back hit the floor and she was out.

* * *

><p>Daryl had decided to ride Merle's bike not because of Rick's threat to leave him but because it was a part of Merle after all. Merle had loved this thing and as much as the group thought he'd gotten over him, Daryl wasn't ready to leave Merle behind in his memories just yet. If the rumble of the engine underneath him was the only reminder he had that his older brother existed then so be it. <em>He'd take it.<em>

Besides, he couldn't deny he looked pretty damn cool on it.

The highway was long and their destination was unknown - wherever supplies were, he guessed but that didn't simmer the harsh fact that he was starving, tired and not to mention his ass had gone numb about an hour ago.

A downfall of travelling on a motorcycle was the lack of comfortable seats and a place to put everything. Daryl had wrapped his rucksack around the handlebars which held his weapon of choice; his crossbow and the few arrows.

He was riding alongside the RV and Dale did a mock salute in a minor attempt to communicate with the hunter. Daryl had only referred to the RV driver as 'old man' but it wasn't a personal attack and frankly, he didn't have a problem with the _'old man._'

Daryl didn't gesture back except for a nod before he sped up so he was leading the entire convoy. Leading was hardly the term though considering the lack of direction it actually entailed.

Then two walkers were spotted and Daryl slowed.

From the distance he couldn't tell the gender except one was tall and another smaller but they wandered aimlessly on the road as if looking for something. When Daryl got closer, he could tell it was a man and a woman - they had dried blood on their chins and down the front of their shirts. The man then spotted the group and  
>growled ferociously.<p>

It was hungry.

The woman followed suit and soon enough, they were stalking towards then however slow they may be - when walkers were approaching it always issued panic amongst the camp.

Daryl got himself off the bike and prepared his crossbow - he'd put on his leather jacket and now only realized exactly why his shirts never had sleeves.  
>So it was easier to handle the crossbow. Rick and Shane had grabbed their weapons before Rick told his family to stay inside the car. Dale had gotten out too. 'We shoot them?'<p>

'I was gonna take 'em down.' Daryl offered shrugging off his jacket.

Rick looked at him as if he were joking - 'we _can_ do something.'

'It's only two and yer shot might lure more 'ere.' Before either man could protest Daryl shot down the man and smirked. He didn't wanna brag but he _was _ good with a crossbow.

A second later and the woman geek dropped too and the males sighed. Shane and Rick got back in their cars but Dale hung around.

Placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, Dale looked up at Daryl who had braced himself for telling the old man to get lost but he didn't utter a word because Dale and nodded at him and said, 'good job.'

Daryl watched him walk away and huffed. His own father had never said that to him. Dale wasn't his dad though, hell, Daryl didn't want him as a friend let alone anything else. Plus, his father issues had nothing to do with any of these pussies, he thought.

'We carry on.' Rick announced before getting in his car and starting the engine.

Daryl decided against putting his jacket back on and let it hang loosely around his rucksack when he drove on, this time a little behind everyone else. Who would have thought surviving in a zombie apocalypse could turn into routine?

Rick was tired and envied the way Carl and Lori could rest their heads whenever they felt like it. He loved his family but exhaustion was kicking in and the way the sun was setting was making him more tired.

Grabbing the walkie from the glove compartment, he stirred Lori when he spoke into it. 'Dale? Think it would be safe to pull in those trees?'

A moment later and Dale spoke in a stern, gruff voice. 'Andrea's a little hesitant. You wanna wait until we're on open plains? Someone can take watch.'

Rick usually agreed with whatever the older man had to say - he was always up for negotiation but this time, he was tired and he was getting bored with having to continue driving through the dark. To be honest, he was more angry about the fact they couldn't stop anywhere anymore without worrying what lurked in corners.

'Dale, I'm tired.'

Rick rarely demanded something off of anyone unless it was due to survival tactics but Dale heard the hint of desperation that lay within his statement and sighed.

Andrea looked away from him and cast her eyes to the bush they were considering staying in tonight.

'Alright,' Dale caved. 'Let's park up.'

One by one the vehicles turn into the darkness of the bushes that overshadow the road and they were more or less hidden. Then the dreaded situation came over them as they prepared to lock up.

'Errm, where will you sleep?' Rick asked Daryl as he got off his bike.

Nobody was aware that by Daryl riding that bike he was completely ridden of shelter at night. Daryl was never one to ask for anything and he wasn't about to start now.

'I'm not tired. I'm gonna keep watch for a bit.'

Rick could see the toll of keeping watch on the Dixon's face though and shook his head. 'I'm sure there's room in the RV.'

Dale overheard this and nodded briskly ignoring the small hush Carol issued her protesting daughter. Unfortunately Daryl didn't miss anything and caught the weary looks of Glenn and the shaved haired woman.

They didn't want him anywhere near them which was after all, no surprise to the hunter who shrugged at Rick. 'I'll keep watch.'

And Rick didn't press the subject. And as he cuddle with his wife listening to her and his sons breathing he wondered if he should. Daryl had nobody now but then again, after Merle made a picture out of T Dog's face, even after all that Daryl had done for them, Rick (or the others) couldn't help but shine the same spotlight on the younger Dixon as they had on Merle and passed judgement again and again.

Dale didn't offer Daryl a place in the RV - mostly down to Andrea's glare and the evil looks she would give him if he tried to bring it up. Frankly, he was worried about the boy. He was younger than most of them and was the most useful in bringing in feasts. Without him, they'd clearly starve.

But that thought didn't bring one member of the group to come out from their warm slumber and offer the hunter a place to sleep. Not one stirred when he shivered from the cold, crossbow in hand as he lay back resting his back on his bike and glared at the night sky.

Little did he know when he was thinking he was the only one alone tonight, there was someone else who lay sleeping just a mile up the road in the middle of the highway with a graceful smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Leah wasn't sure what the time was but judging on how the sun had not yet fully surfaced, she was guessing extremely early.<p>

Her ankle throbbed and when she thought about walking on it, it ached painfully - so bad, it caused her jaw to tighten and make her look like a constipated gorilla.

Hopping was also out the question considering Leah had absolutely no balance whatsoever. It was warmer now than it had been last night. Her neck and back suffering from the hard, brittle texture of concrete.

She hadn't come across food or water in days and a shower was out of the question. Putting it simply, Leah was in dire need of a bit of TLC and she needed it now.

Staggering along the road, she backtracked her earlier route and panted. She probably looked a bit like a walker from a distance.

Then she heard it. The cock of a weapon only it didn't sound like a gun.  
>More...mechanical? The swirl and bolt of a loaded gun was so familiar to her now than it had been before - when they'd called in the Army, FBI, Special Forces to contain this outbreak, it'd all ended miserably but they left among them lots of violence, now familiarising the citizens with guns, tanks and bombs.<p>

Like an ongoing, impossible war.

Leah stood very still and looked around. The overcasting shadow of the clouds made the bushes seem more ghostly and eerie - and because she was scared, Leah was thinking everything was more darker than it actually was.

Keeping her fists clenched, her weight still unbalanced, she listened out for any other noise to signify she'd been right in her prediction. Risking it, she called out to nothing.

'I'm human.'

Silence replied to her and made her uneasy. Leah contemplated walking again but she now knew someone was there, the tickle at the back of her neck and goosebumps on her bare forearms, Leah was sure someone was watching her.

'I know.'

It was a drawling accent that reminded her of farmers. It wasn't a ferocious voice but it wasn't friendly. Leah sighed in almost relief when she heard someone else talk to her and she fought the urge to fall to her knees and cry.

'You're alive too.' She was practically talking to bushes since she had no idea where the stranger was.

Her eyes wide and pleading the dark to spread so she could talk to this farmer. 'Where _are_ you?'

Sound of metal unclenching and a gruff breath directed her to the left and she saw a man emerge. He was wearing a sleeveless beige tee and jeans. A crossbow  
>resting on his shoulder - explains the bolts of metal, she concluded.<p>

Leah felt her eyes sting when she saw another survivor but before she could appraoach, two more men came out from behind Daryl each holding a handgun.

Daryl looked at the woman curiously - it was his decision to check out the footsteps and wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or bad. She didn't seem unkind, but Daryl wouldn't talk to her anyway even if she did accompany the camp. He didn't talk to anyone much anymore. With a sharp grunt, he turned and walked away.

Rick tilted his hat and it almost made Leah laugh at the utter irony of a police officer still wearing his hat. It was a little weird to still consider yourself a human being in this post apocalyptic world where everyone was now somewhat an animal.

Food for the taking - humans were now the bottom of the foodchain and here stood two police officers.

Leah looked at the pair as if they were crazy and Rick and Shane almost thought they were when they saw her. Someone else alive was always a miracle and for a quick moment, just to test, Rick pinched his hand. It hurt but the slightly odd shorthaired brunette was still stood in front of him, leaning her weight on her left side and obviously in pain.

'Are you alright?'

Rick chuckled humourlessly, 'we should be asking _you _ that.'

Leah shrugged her shoulders and grinned at the pair even at Shane who only saw her as a piece of new meat, in an entirely different way than a walkers outlook on meat.

Shane briefly looked her up and down and decided she'd do. She wasn't stunning looking - her short brown hair was mussed and her eyes dark with an unhealthy tinge. Sweat had pooled on her forehead and her body was too skinny.

Leah hadn't noticed the scrutiny of his gaze as she'd been answering Rick's questions.

'Well Miss Hanson,' Rick addressed her politely and approached her cautiously, 'your ankle looks painful to walk on. We've set up camp a few yards that way.'

He gestured to where Daryl had disappeared to and Leah smiled. 'You have a camp?'

Shane cleared his throat, 'only a few vehicles. We're driving to safety.'

Rick nodded his head when Leah looked at him and she frowned, 'where's safe?'

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT UPDATE:<strong> Next weekend.  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _'Why does nobody talk to you?'_  
><em>The hunter didn't reply straight away but Leah knew he would answer and so kept quiet and waited patiently for him.<em>  
><em>'I don't talk to them.'<em>  
><em>Thinking about this for a minute, Leah couldn't help but notice how talkative he seemed. He always had something to say when she spoke to him. He didn't ignore her and he most certainly didn't seem the kind of person who didn't have an opinion. She asked, 'but why don't you talk to them?'<em>  
><em>Daryl wasn't used to these kinds of questions and again, waited to gather his thoughts before he answered her.<em>

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Walking Dead - I only own the plot and Leah Hanson (along with any family and friends she may mention.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Speak Now**

Leah followed Shane and Rick towards a open plain where a few vehicles were parked.

A Harley-Davidson motorcycle was off to one side and the first man who she'd met when he'd aimed his crossbow at her stood beside it. His face was emotionless and she was beginning to think it was a common look for him.

'This is Dale's RV. It holds Andrea, Carol, her daughter Sophia and...'

'Glenn. Nice to meet someone else who hasn't ended up walker food.' Glenn offered his hand and Leah shook it with a smile.

'Leah, nice to meet you.' The Korean teenager returned her smile and gestured to the rest of the camp who was scattered randomly. Some where paying attention to the new addition and some where more interested in their own business.

It wasn't long before Leah was introduced to everyone and she found a blossoming friendship beginning in Carol and Glenn. She wasn't entirely keen on Andrea although the blonde woman seemed more preoccupied on something personal to herself. She was very curled into herself and Leah couldn't help but notice she was probably only a year younger than her and she'd never seen someone look so vulnerable.

Leah was sat with most of the camp around a small fire they'd built. Her ankle was bandaged but it didn't do much good - it was the ligaments that were most likely torn not an actual flesh wound.

She'd been very polite considering they were giving her food and water but she still smelt bad and was surprised none of the younger ones had mentioned it yet.

Although she'd heard Carl say to his mother he wanted to move away.

It was always warmer in the afternoon and Leah felt herself cringe when she felt herself begin to sweat again. Yep, like that will help the smell of you already, she told herself cruelly.

'Do you think I could bathe somewhere?' She asked aloud and the conversation stopped.

There was uncomfortable shifting among the men but Leah wasn't embarassed and only flashed a smile at Carol who led her to a small lake they'd found a few hours ago. The open plain of field wasn't safe enough to build camp but it would do for now.

Leah was just happy to get herself together.

Washed and smelling a little outdoorsy, Leah attempted to have a conversation with someone. She didn't know whether or not these people were very good conversationalists, she wasn't even sure if she was welcome yet even though they'd been more than friendly enough but her attention was distracted when she heard a curse word followed by a mechanical grunt.

Daryl Dixon loved his crossbow and more often than not, it worked just fine. It was handy, useful and quick to take down walkers and mammals.

But sometimes, it just wouldn't do what he wanted. And that led to a serious disagreement only a man and his weapon would know about so when Leah decided to approach him, he wasn't in the best of moods for company.

'Are you okay there?'

'Just fine.'

His blunt response usually made the campers scurry back to safety within their friends but Leah only smiled and shook her head, 'you sure?'

Daryl threw his crossbow on the ground and almost flinched with a strange sense of guilt when it clanged against the stony, muddy floor. 'Look, ya new around here so I'll tell you what's up.'

Leah found this scene exhillirating and running a hand through her still wet hair, she braced herself for something she'd find amusing later on. Daryl continued, 'people round here don't talk to me, alright?'

'Why does nobody talk to you?'

The hunter didn't reply straight away but Leah knew he would answer and so kept quiet and waited patiently for him.

'I don't talk to them.'

Thinking about this for a minute, Leah couldn't help but notice how talkative he seemed. He seemed ready to talk now. He didn't come across as the kind of person who didn't have an opinion. She asked, 'but why don't you talk to them?'

Daryl wasn't used to these kinds of questions and again, waited to gather his thoughts before he answered her.

'I have nothing to say to 'em.'

Leah stifled a laugh but Daryl saw the smile and couldn't help the twitch in his lips as he picked his bow up off the floor and checked it over for damage. Satisfied, he drew the bolt back again and this time, it worked perfectly.

Glancing at Leah who was still watching him, arms across her chest and a small twinkle in her eyes, he sighed. He wasn't beginning to hate the girl which was new for him and she'd actually spoken to him because she _wanted_to.

That was definitely new.

The setting sun was disappeared now and the evening was alive with birds and grass creatures. 'Ya should probably find out where yer sleepin'.'

Rick had told her earlier she'd possibly be more comfortable in the RV considering the space in there and she realized now she was tired. Stretching her arms over her head, Daryl resisted the urge to watch.

She was pretty. Prettier _now_she'd bathed and eaten.

It had been a while since any of the males except Rick had let out sexual frustration and while Daryl usually didn't think about it as much as Shane did, he couldn't ignore the voice in his head every once and while to check out a female in the camp. Although most of them really were not his type.

Thinking about it, nor was Leah whose lips were actually moving and he hadn't been paying attention.

'Were you listening to me?' Leah asked, she wasn't irritated. The smile on her lips was contagious but Daryl fought it.

'No.'

Leah huffed, 'where do you sleep? The RV?'

For the strangest reason, Daryl felt embarassed when he realized she didn't actually sleep anywhere. He dozed leaning on his bike... On the floor.

Misunderstanding his silence, Leah asked, 'well are you tired now? Because I am and I'm going to head over there.'

Daryl didn't want to tell her he didn't sleep in the RV. But he couldn't start now because one of the group members would point it out and he'd feel even more  
>embarassed. He didn't even know why the hell he couldn't tell the damned girl he didn't sleep anywhere.<p>

'I'll keep watch. I'll be there later.' Daryl half lied and shrugged her 'night' off with only a nod of his head.

Taking his crossbow in hand once more, he looked at the sky. The swirls of grey mixed with blue made his eyes tired and his body slumped. And that night, he lay asleep on the ground thinking of his brothers disappearance and the short haired brunette who spoke to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, my birthday is next Saturday so I may or may not have a chapter up until Sunday 16th - I hope you guys don't mind.  
>Also, a big thank you to everyone who is reviewing so far, I honestly didn't expect this story to be so popular considering it's moving at snail pace. I apologize for that but I don't want to rush things. I'm a single girl too so I know that love doesn't happen with a click of a finger and I want Leah to relate to all you girls out there :-)<br>I'm sorry this is so short too "/

Hope I'm doing okay?

~ Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE:** Next weekend.  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _Daryl and Leah exchanged a short look with eachother and both fought the urge to laugh at Glenn's mistake. When the Korean boy had finally scurried off with his head bowed in slight shame,_  
><em>Leah turned to face the hunter and caught his eyes.<em>  
><em>'Whut?'<em>  
><em>'Nothing.' She answered and was determined to keep his gaze a moment longer.<em>

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Walking Dead. I only own Leah Hanson (and any family and friends she may mention.)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Lonely**

Daryl awoke in the morning with the most annoying crink in his neck.

Attempting to stretch it out, he arched his back but was met with a large clank when his bike tumbled to the floor. The clash of metal upon ground made him flinch especially when the dawn was only beginning. It was around 6 AM at the most and because of his mistake, the camp was awake. And irritated.

'God damnit!' Shane staggered out of his truck with a bottle of Jack in his hand. Before, Daryl would've gone through Shane's secret stash of alcohol twice already but he knew his limit. His drunken dad told him when to quit the liquor.

The door of the RV flung open and Daryl was standing now, prepared to curse at whoever was going to slander him for causing a mess. If it had been Glenn or even Carl, the ordeal would've been forgiven and forgotten.

'What's going on?' Leah asked, strangely happy to be rudely awoken at such an hour.

Shane took a swig of his bottle, his eyes raking over her body for longer than was considered just gazing and then answered her, slowly and slurred, 'godamn hick! Don't know when to shut the hell up.'

The brunette fought the urge to laugh at the irony when Shane was yelling like that but didn't. 'Gosh, Shane, it's like, 6,30 in the morning, you're drinking already?'

Shane didn't answer her right away and tried to stare her down. Leah wasn't phased and kept her ground but Daryl didn't like the predatory look in the officer's eyes, it was dangerous. And the alcohol running through his veins made him lethal.

'Look,' Shane pointed the half empty bottle at her, 'you're new here, alright? You don't know when I drink and when I don't. So, stay outta it, alright?'

'Okay, Shane, that's enough.' Rick emerged from his car with Lori in tow who didn't look pleased to see Shane was drinking again. Self conciously, she drew her jumper closer to her body and tried to erase the last confrontation she'd had when alone with Shane.

For a moment, the officer looked at his best friend with a sort of jealousy but it was quick and gone within an instant before he turned and stalked back to his truck to drown himself in the Daniels once more.

Leah was now looking at Daryl who had picked up his bike and was leaning on it steadily. He hadn't said a word this morning and Leah was slightly curious at to why he was outside. Did he fall asleep outside?

'Do you guys always keep watch without switching roles?' She asked Rick innocently who looked stumped for a moment.

Daryl was quick to intervene, 'I offered. Got tired.'

Lori then heard her son call out to her from his dazed sleep and then tended to him before Rick joined her leaving Daryl and Leah alone. He didn't meet her gaze no matter how much she wanted him to.

She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew something was up. 'Daryl?'

Before she could say anything Glenn was spluttering out of the RV - Leah jumped a mile into the air and Daryl reached for his crossbow from instinct but then Glenn recovered himself and readjusted his hat upon his head.

'Oh god,' he coughed, 'I hate sleeping in the same RV as Dale. He can't control his-' Only just realizing he was being watched, Glenn smiled charmingly at Leah who grinned back at him.

'Sorry for that ruckus I made, did I wake you?'

Leah furrowed her brows but said nothing. Daryl, however, did. 'It was mah bike. It fell. It wasn't you running out here like some maniac.'

Daryl and Leah exchanged a short look with eachother and both fought the urge to laugh at Glenn's mistake. When the Korean boy had finally scurried off with his head bowed in slight shame, Leah turned to face the hunter and caught his eyes.

'Whut?'

'Nothing.' She answered and was determined to keep his gaze a moment longer.

Daryl had never interacted with someone like this before. She was... kind to him and it felt good. Before Merle, his friend was his butchering knife he'd use on his dad's farm. Before that it had been a penknife and even younger than that, a box of matches. Daryl was constantly surrounded by danger his whole life and always knew how to handle life and death situations. Leah however, before now had been raised now even handling a knife, except for cooking,

Leah smiled at him and thought she saw the tiniest rise of the corner of the hunters mouth but it could've been her imagination because in an instant, it was gone and he was stalking off towards the wood.

* * *

><p>'Last person you wanna get involved with, is Daryl.' Andrea told her while they sit around outside. Carol was just finishing washing Sophia's clothes before she joined them but in the meantime enjoyed the usual, normality of girly chat.<p>

Andrea, since Amy had lost a lot of hope. Unbeknownst to Leah, she'd attempted to kill herself along with Jaqui back at the CDC but was saved momentarily by Dale.

Andrea still had some kind of reluctance to move on but never showed it around the group. She rarely smiled and Leah thought of her as someone she'd like to just hug.

'Why is that?'

Andrea wasn't surprised by the question, the poor girl hadn't been around long enough to witness how dangerous Merle was and how hostile Daryl can be. Admittedly, the blonde couldn't deny that since the CDC incident, Daryl had most definitely calmed down but she didn't trust him. Not with a pet rat.

'He's trouble.'

'Everyone is trouble.' Leah defended although she had no idea why. Daryl came across as someone who was the lone wolf and in a situation where the whole world was against you, he must be so lonely.

He was the first person she'd met - even if he had aimed a crossbow at her. And she seemed to have conversations with him that flowed rather, well.

Soon, Carol joined the two girls who were drinking water and said, 'he's not so bad.'

Andrea was taken aback and chuckled humourlessly, 'not so bad, my ass. If they hadn't gone off to find his hillbilly of a brother, then Amy would-.'

'Whose Amy?' Leah asked and Andrea shut up quickly. Carol bowed her head and frowned when Andrea stood and walked away.

'She's someone close to her?'

'Her sister.' Dale said approaching the two women. He limped across the lawn and took Andrea's seat, sighing, 'if she blames Daryl for a deed so big, she'll never forgive him.'

'It was his fault, her sister died?'

Dale was about to defend the young hick but couldn't pick out words and instead shrugged. 'It's not up to us. But nice to have you with us, Leah.'

The brunette smiled gratefully and Carol faced her with a small smile, 'you're fitting in well.'

Leah leaned back on her chair and inspected the banadge on her foot, it ached and she had to be careful when she walked but she'd live. 'Yeah.'

* * *

><p>Rick and Lori watched Carl and Sophia talk in whispers across the plain. They'd been spending a lot of time together recently and Carl was turning thirteen next week.<p>

Lori sighed, 'I don't like it.'

Rick laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife, 'it will be nice to have some normalcy around here.'

Lori looked from her son to her husband and said curtly, 'they can do that without getting involved with eachother.'

'Getting involved,' Rick chuckled, 'you talk like they are sixteen years old. If they want to hold hands around the campfire and share eachothers squirrel meat, I say, go for it.'

The older woman chewed her bottom lip and then caught the sight of Leah walking into the RV, 'what do you think of the new arrival?'

Rick was shocked with the change of subject but shrugged, 'I say strength in numbers. Besides, everyone seems to like her.'

'She's friendly with Daryl.'

'She's talking to Daryl, there's a difference.'

'Not much.'  
>Rick smiled at his wife who eventually returned it and then took one more look at their son, turning away in a fit of laughter when they spotted Carl sneak a quick kiss<br>on the cheek of Sophia.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am so sorry. I am two weeks late and utterly disappointed in myself. Again, deepest apologies for keeping you guys waiting, so I hope this one was okay. It's short because I had it only half written and finished it within three hours. Okay, most definitely, TWO updates next week. Promise! Also, a massive thank you for the birthday wishes - means a lot :)

~ Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE:** Next week  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _'I know that sound all too well.'_  
><em>'Not a good one?' Leah asked and made the hunter flinch, he turned his crossbow quick and aimed it at her. 'Whut ya doin'?'<em>  
><em>'Finding you.' She said as he lowered the bow and she moved a branch so she could approach him.<em>  
><em>'Ya found me, whut you want?' Daryl wasn't sure why she was here but it was irritating him. Just their conversation was scaring away deer right now.<em>  
><em>A snap of a twig that was loud and close made them jump and fall silent... Or their talking was attracting attention from a complete other animal.<em>

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Walking Dead. I only own Leah Hanson (and any family and friends she may mention.)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - There's A Class For This**

Daryl didn't like Leah.

He didn't think anyway.

She was a nice girl. She treated him different. Because she wasn't around when he was hellbent on making them all pay for Merle's dismissal from the group, he figured she didn't know what he was like and therefore, when she was told by those nosey fucks, she would scurry a mile away.

'Hey.'

He looked up from where he was sat and fought the urge to roll his eyes... Speak of the devil.

He didn't answer her but Leah didn't mind, in fact she was just happy to have found him. 'I was told to stay away from you.'

There we go, Daryl thought and took a swig of the bottle of water before lazilly leaving it hanging beside him. He was slouched and wasn't up for impressing her with manners. But the fact she wasn't running way already made him wonder.

'And?' Daryl pressed. Usually, he wouldn't be interested in what the perks had to say about him. Most of it wasn't lies but it wasn't the pure truth. Andrea knew what it was like to lose a sibling and look how she acts now, Daryl caught the blonde from across the camp. They were packing up to get moving again and she was loading things into the RV. She was more distant, more volatile and less approachable than she had been when her sister was around.

'You're doing it again.' Leah huffed but a smile was on her lips.

'Whut?'

'Not listening to me.' Leah snagged the bottle of water and took her own sip from it, ignoring his silent protest in his eyes.

'Comes with hangin' with me, doll. Don't expect me to listen to whut ya gotta say.'

Leah wasn't offended. Being a personal assistant, she was used to people ignoring what she had to say and was only interested in the coffee in her hand and Daryl was evidently no different. However, as her boss had been like that through meaning of authority, Daryl seemed to repel company because he's so used to being without it.

The brunette sighed, 'so, what you doing today?'

It was a question that brought normality to their situation. They both knew their day would entail of loading their belongings into trunks again as they drive another hundred miles to their next destination.

Wherever that destination was.

'Whut?'

'You know,' Leah smiled smugly, 'answering 'whut' to everything is considered rude.'

Daryl blinked at her and didn't answer. Proud she'd shut him up, Leah asked him again, 'so, what are you doing today?'

'Huntin'.'

'See, that's a start!' Leah clapped her hands together and was tempted to slap his thigh in a mock jokey kind of way but refrained. She wasn't a flirty person and although she found Daryl attractive, endearing and frankly, quite peculiar, she wasn't sure if now was the time to get involved with someone. Daryl wasn't bored of the conversation and if he'd been in a better mood, he might have joined in on her useless babble, but instead, he stood up grabbing his crossbow from the side of his chair and stalked off into the woods.

It occured to Leah then she was still holding his water bottle.

* * *

><p>'They spend way too much time together.' Andrea said catching Daryl walk away from Leah but not in a squabble way. In fact, Leah didn't look insulted, she looked happy about something.<p>

'Just let them alone, Andrea.' Glenn intervened before Lori could agree with her and the conversation would quickly escalate into gossip. Glenn didn't like nosing into people's lives. He didn't question the relationships of anyone in the camp and remained quiet.

He liked Leah. She was nice and it was refreshing to have a fresh soul who smiled more than they frowned around.

Andrea didn't like being interuppted for a start, but being told what to do was worse. 'Excuse me, Glenn?'

The teenager continued to pack his things away but Andrea wasn't dropping it. Lori watched the two wearily and so did Carol who was beside her.

'I'm not allowed to talk anymore?'

Andrea now had her back squared, her attention fully on Glenn who was paying her no mind. It then happened that was a big mistake because the blonde woman grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him with such force she didn't know she had. It shocked her more than the Korean when he span into the truck, hitting his back hard against the vehicle.

'Andrea!' Lori cried.

Carol rushed to Glenn who stumbled slightly but didn't fall. He blinked and laughed humorlessly, 'I knew you've been rude lately but never put you down as violent.'

Andrea put her hand to her mouth and breathed heavily. Fighting tears, she turned her back to him and Lori who was staring at her in wonder and walked away.

'Are you okay?' Lori asked him.

Glenn nodded and ushered Carol away politely. 'When has Daryl's interactions with people become so interesting to her?'

'She was talking yesterday,' the shaven haired woman confessed, 'about Daryl being the blame for Amy.'

Lori scoffed and Glenn shook his head. 'That's impossible, how'd she get that idea?'

The older brunette woman ran her hands through her messy hair and shook her head, 'I understand why she thinks that but that blame doesn't lie with anyone. She can't blame anyone for-'

'Blame anyone for what?'

Everyone turned to where Leah stood holding a water bottle in her hands and was smiling curiously.

'Nothing.' Lori said and then pointed to the bottle, 'can I borrow some of that?'

'It's Daryl's.' Leah said and noticed that Lori took her hand away and no longer wanted it anymore. Not saying anything about it, however, Leah cocked her head, 'do you know where Daryl usually goes to hunt?'

'Why?' Glenn asked.

'I wanna give him it back.' It was an innocent thing to do but Leah was glad he'd left the bottle. She didn't know why it did and even though it was sometimes one  
>sided, conversation flowed so much easier with Daryl. 'That way,' the teenager pointed to the trees and then added as Leah began to walk away, 'be careful.'<p>

It was a weird thing to say and Leah couldn't work out if the warning was to keep her aware of what may lurk in the bushes or warn her of Daryl.

* * *

><p>Daryl Dixon was used to this.<p>

This, right here, was what he lived for and the only damn reason he hadn't died yet. And the reason most of these stupid motherfucker's hadn't died yet, Daryl thought as he prepared his crossbow, aimed and then shot the squirrel dead. Stalking over, he pulled the arrow out and hitched the dead mammal to his belt before moving deeper in the woods.

Shooting another dead squirrel, Daryl smirked at his own skill. Suddenly, a snap was heard and he turned sharply only to be met with the dark shadows of the overgrown trees. They lurked over him, sheilding him from the blue sky and the bright sun.

It was a twig, he was sure of so it wasn't a squirrel. A deer would've been an option but it was too loud. A deer would've scurried at the sound and there would be more snaps as it ran. So that left only one thing; human.

Another snap.

'I know that sound all too well.'

'Not a good one?' Leah asked and made the hunter flinch, he turned his crossbow quick and aimed it at her. 'Whut ya doin'?'

'Finding you.' She said as he lowered the bow and she moved a branch so she could approach him.

'Ya found me, whut you want?' Daryl wasn't sure why she was here but it was irritating him. Just their conversation was scaring away deer right now.

A snap of a twig that was loud and close made them jump and fall silent... Or their talking was attracting attention from a complete other animal.

Daryl slowly and silently made his way to Leah who had completely forgotten about the water bottle in her hands. Her main reason she was here in the first place.

Daryl took one hand and placed it gently on Leah's waist and normally, she would've shied away but she welcomed the touch and moved behind his back. As if hiding behind him would protect her, but it made her feel safer.

Daryl felt small hands on his shoulders, gripping his collar but he paid no mind to it and instead, listened out for more movement. There was none but the quiet was no longer helpful or calming, it was eerie and he knew there was something out there.

'Daryl.' Leah whispered and her breath tickeled his throat.

'Sssh.' He snapped and then turned his body to look behind him. Leah was still gripping him tightly and then she saw it emerge from the dark. A walker. It was a man and his tanned skin was peeling on his face.

Blood oozed from his mouth and cuts on his cheeks and body. It stumbled over the logs and the branches from the trees took skin away as it brushed the walkers face. Daryl cocked his crossbow and aimed but not before Leah squealed. Leah had been grabbed from behind and from the utter surprise and shock, she'd hit out and caught Daryl in the jaw.

Fighting off a grotesque looking female walker whose strength was growing the more it looked at her throat, Leah was kicking out furiously.

'No, you're not eating... me.' Each word emphasized by a kick in the chest and finally, the female geek was off her. Standing to her feet, she noticed Daryl was cradling his jaw.

'Fuck! Leah, you-'

'Walker.' She pointed behind him and he turned quickly to hit the geek in the face before he fell to the ground. Shooting an arrow into the man's face squirting blood across the grass and the muddy soil it went down for good.

Leah sighed in relief before Daryl turned too, lazily turning to look at her and then jumping to attention before aiming and shooting without a second thought.

Turning to where Daryl had shot at, she saw the lady walker fall dead behind her and she wiped her brow with a smile. 'That was close.'

Daryl gave her a curious look. He was almost in awe with this young woman, 'are you phased by anything?'

'Not stupid walkers who think they can bite me.' She answered, kicking the female geeks lifeless legs and then she spotted something on the ground. 'Oh!'

'Whut?' Daryl asked thinking she'd been hurt. Leah stood to her full height inspecting something in her hands. She strolled over, grinned at him and handed him the  
>object. 'This was why I came to find you,' she gave him the water bottle, 'you left this.'<p>

Daryl watched her walk one way and then gather her bearings before turning and walking the opposite way when she realized she was going to wrong way towards the camp. Daryl's attention wasn't on her ass though as any other normal man would be looking at. In fact, he wasn't looking at anything in particular and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips when he watched her bound out of the trees and spin once in the sunlight before she found something else to divert her attention elsewhere.

Rubbing his jaw again, she threw a good hook. But he didn't get angry, instead he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I am SO SORRY. There I am saying I'll update twice this week and there I am, not actually updating. I hope this little scene with them was enough for you guys to forgive me?  
>I'll write more tomorrow for the next chapter and finish it early next week to finally get around to doing my update schedule which is on my profile, in case you're wondering.. So, hopefully, WEDNESDAY will be the day Chapter 6 is up.<p>

Think of this as a Halloween present for those who celebrate it... Happy Halloween? :)

~ Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE:** Wednesday  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _Leah took her seat on the back of the bike and got her balance before tapping the front seat._  
><em>'Or, I can ride and you can take the bitch seat?' Leah laughed at Daryl's grimace before he got on the bike and grabbed the handlebars. Where her arms would be placed was on his mind since this idea had been introduced but instead of cuddling him like he'd seen the whores do when Merle would drive around on this thing, she placed them modestly on his sides, more towards his upper chest than his waist and he was thankful for that.<em>  
><em>Daryl liked the girl, it was settled.<em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - You Stupid Girl**

'We heard yelling.' Rick and Shane came running towards Leah who had emerged from the woods and was now settled with Carol and Sophia, helping them with their packing.

'Yeah,' Leah nodded, 'it was me and Daryl.'

The camp suddenly got very quiet and she could practically feel accusing glares on her and she laughed at the assumption, 'my God, you guys really haven't gotten laid in a while.'

She refrained from using any bad language when around the young girl who was now looking away from them and towards something else across the camp. Whoever it was, was making her smile.

'Were you attacked?' Rick asked her and she nodded again.

'Two, but he handled it.' Rick was happy with this but Shane wasn't. Even though Daryl did little communication, his helpful ways recently with gathering food, supplies and saving the odd person's life was weirdly, beginning to bug him.

He wanted the redneck to go away and not come back and find that hillbilly brother of his so they can die together. Shane grunted and wiped his mouth when he took a swig from a bottle. It looked like water but it wouldn't soon escape the camp that it was in fact vodka.

'You didn't get bit?' Rick made his way over to the shorthaired brunette even though she shook her head anyways.

'No,' she said firmly, 'I told you, Daryl handled it.'

Shane made a noise in the back of his throat and it didn't go unnoticed by Leah. 'Do you have some sort of problem with him, Shane?'

The officer took another swig of his vodka and shrugged, 'none that no other hadn't got against that hillbilly.'

'Shane.' Rick hushed him but Leah scoffed. She wasn't angry but she felt something within her when Daryl was slagged off like that. And they _all _thought that about him? The expert tracker and hunter who was responsible for their food 99% of the time. The person who was so alone he _fought _against company.

'He didn't mean it like that-' Rick attempted and fell short when he was at a loss of words. He tried again, 'Daryl was dangerous before. We're still not so sure about him.'

'Have you two tried having a conversation with him that doesn't include demanding more food?'

By now, Carol had shooed her daughter away from the confrontation and giving Leah a small smile before she walked away herself. The young woman looked up at the two intimidating police officers and noticed how different they are.

Same size and technically same build but Rick was more relaxed around confrontational situations. Shane looked like an animal. Ready to pounce on the brunette if she continued to escalate this issue. She imagined he was probably on the brink of becoming a dirty cop before hell broke loose it's evil walker minions.

'Daryl isn't much of a talker.' Rick said and braced his side on Shane's jeep that was beside them.

'He is,' Leah frowned and took a moment. She was beginning to become friends with the people who seemed to shun one of their own. They were making excuses for ignoring one of their fellow group members, one she'd become particularly close to. Her and Daryl's relationship entailed of banter and mostly, just Leah talking but his company was everything to her.

It was better than any one of these people could give and she repeated her words, 'he is worth it.'

With that, she walked away from the two men and spotted Daryl coming out of the wood.

She approached him with a smile and walked alongside him. He'd noticed her of course but didn't want her to know he'd been impressed with her previous performance and so kept his mouths shut to keep from saying something she could interpret as 'being nice.'

'Can I ask you something?' She asked bravely. Leah stopped walking and was surprised when Daryl did too. He didn't make a sign to show her he'd been listening but his eyes were patient.

'If you could have one of these people drop dead right now, who would you pick?'

Leah was prepared for whatever could come from the hick's mouth. She was ready for him to say her if he truly meant it. But she wanted to know just how Daryl felt towards the group who pay him no mind. Dale was friendly to him and sometimes even the Korean teenager made an effort to be nice but Daryl couldn't pin point a single person he'd wish death on.

'Whut kinda question is that?'

'Just a question... Would you- Would you pick me?' Leah shuffled her feet but her eyes didn't leave him.

'No.'

'No?'

'I don't want any ta die. Strength in numbers.' And he turned and walked away from her leaving her with a goofy smile. He wouldn't kill her, Leah thought. Which only meant she was safe enough hanging out with him.

'Come on, doll.' Daryl called over his shoulder. 'We're hittin' the road.'

Leah bounded over to him and with a chirpy, bold sing song voice, she asked, 'can I ride with you?'

* * *

><p>'I think it's a good idea.' Dale said, 'the RV is getting packed and I can't tell you how annoyed Andrea is getting with having a share a bathroom.'<p>

'Yeah,' Glenn said making a face and Leah laughed loudly.

Daryl wasn't so sure about letting Leah ride with him. A motorbike that belonged to Merle, it was sentimental and he was about to let a chick he hardly knew taint it even though the amount of girls who'd mounted this had mounted Merle too but this was different.

He looked at Leah and saw her eyes move around the group and when they settled on him, they shined. It made his stomach churn and his mouth want to curl up into a smile, but he fought both before it could be considered a good feeling.

'Let's get a move on.' Shane said throwing his empty bottle towards the trees and he staggered towards his jeep.

'Yes sir,' Dale nodded and got on the RV, Carol, Andrea, Glenn and Sophia following. Rick was in his car with Lori and Carl. His hands stretching on the steering wheel, his car was in front and he glanced at the rearview watching as the others took momentary glances at him and offered him a nervous smile.

Rick took a breath, it had been good while it lasted but they needed to move. Especially after the altercation Leah and Daryl had experienced, it was deemed no longer safe.

Leah took her seat on the back of the bike and got her balance before tapping the front seat.

'Or, I can ride and you can take the bitch seat?' Leah laughed at Daryl's grimace before he got on the bike and grabbed the handlebars.

Where her arms would be placed was on his mind since this idea had been introduced but instead of cuddling him like he'd seen the whores do when Merle would drive around on this thing, she placed them modestly on his sides, more towards his upper chest than his waist and he was thankful for that.

Daryl liked the girl, it was settled.

He didn't know why the sudden change in mind and he was actually beginning to question his state of mind and his sexuality at his distaste of Leah being intimate with him. But he didn't want to compare her to the trollops that had been in her place. This was Daryl and Leah, not Merle and what's-her-name.

'We gonna ride, biker boy?' Leah's voice brushed his neck and was harmony to his ears and he smiled a real smile knowing he could seriously get used to listening to her talk. Maybe he should try once in a while.

'Sure thing, doll.'

And then he sped off, keeping pace with the rest of the convoy and fighting the feeling in the pit of his stomach when Leah's hands tightened on his body. But still, she didn't drop them to wrap around his stomach, she didn't hold them at his belt to be more secure, she kept them high on his chest that if he were to drop his arms, her hands would be covered with his biceps.

'You're not one for road safety then?' Leah cried over the roar of the engine. Glancing at her puzzled, and she pointed to their heads which was not covered with a helmet. The sunglasses on his face sheiled her view of his deep blue eyes and she wanted to tear them away so she could see what he was thinking when a small smirk appeared on his face.

The bike was uncomfortable but tollerable and Leah made sure to place her hands appropriately and she noticed the way Daryl tensed when she shifted. She didn't know if he wasn't used to people touching him although she was pretty sure he wasn't an innocent in the female touching area or that Daryl simply just didn't want _her _touching him.

He never complained though and Leah wasn't one to shy away from someone just because they didn't like her. Besides, she was positive Daryl was warming to her.

Even if it would take her stupidity and inability to let anything phase her.

* * *

><p>'I like Sophia.'<p>

Carl Grimes went silent in his seat and crossed his arms over his small chest.

This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Before, his relationship with Sophia was strictly friends and they were somewhat forced into it anyway by their parents because of their similar age. However, Carl had grown rather fond of the blonde girl and before today hadn't realized how much.

'Okay.' His father nodded and shot him a wink in the rearview mirror.

Carl was expecting this reaction from his dad but his mother looked shifty. Lori wasn't speechless, oh hell no, she had lots to say on the issue. Getting close to someone was always a bad idea right now. What if Sophia got hurt? How would Carl feel?

Just then, Daryl sped by on his motorcycle, Leah holding on tightly to his waist as they took leader in the group of vehicles. Lori rolled her eyes - in life and death situations, why must everyone fall in love?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween, those who celebrate it :)  
>Mine was just sat in front of the television watching Corpse Bride and my box set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (a good idea considering the lack of scary horror's that was shown) with Coco Pops and cookies telling the Trick 'R Treaters to knock next door who would give them twice as much .<p>

Anyway, I know I said Wednesday but I couldn't help but show you guys this chapter. Mostly, I take a week to write a chapter but this was written in 2 days and I'm fairly proud of it. I'm beginning to really love Leah.

PS: I'm also watching Season 2 of Walking Dead and realize my story is taking a completely different turn... I was wondering what you guys think of that. Did you want me to continue or follow the episodes? Note, updates will be slower and longer duration between them as I have to wait a week to watch the new one. Let me know!

Take care, fellow readers!

~ Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE:** _Sunday  
><em>**PREVIEW: **'I'm sure you're being safe, aren't you?'  
>Andrea's tone was spiteful and she glared at the new woman with accusation.<br>Leah's mind spun and she dropped the washing she'd been holding - after her determination to pull her own weight, she wasn't so sure if being with Andrea alone was a good idea anymore.  
>'Safe?'<br>'I mean, it's pretty limited around here but ask Shane, he's got plenty.'  
>And then, Leah knew exactly what she was talking about. A look of disgust on her features, she stepped forward.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Starting this chapter off with a FABULOUS bunch of thank you's to my readers. I've noted down your names each time you review but if I've forgotten one of you, please forgive me!**  
>Okay, so here goes:<br>MASSIVE thank you so much's to **LadyLecter47, CloudGazer15, PsychoBeachGirl88, gaarsaku4ever, MigratingCoconuts06** & a few things to say as well as a huge thank you to the following:  
><strong>Aownr1669<strong> - That's exactly how I see Daryl too, he doesn't come across as loving or gentle or the kind of person to attach quickly to others.  
><strong>xXx Tinkies xXx<strong> - Thank you so much, that's very much appreciated! I'm glad you like the story!  
><strong>eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE<strong> - I know, right! Let Leah love you, Daryl ;)  
><strong>gurl3677<strong> - I thought it was probably something Leah would say while getting attacked. Instead of flailing around on the floor, she's more chipper :)  
><strong>Fire Daughter<strong> - I hate stories which makes the OC and the character of choice immediately smitten. It's unrealistic even if the two characters like eachother, nobody can be in love that quickly. Thanks for the input!  
><strong>SaraLostInes<strong> - Leah's quirky! She's used to be happy and has no reason not to be now except perhaps the minor detail the world is overrun with zombies.  
><strong>Azalia Fox Knightling<strong> - Thank you for being so devoted!

**Chapter 7 - He Said She Said**

'I don't think I can ride much longer anyway.'

Leah wiped her brow melodramatically when they parked up. Hidden within the dark of the trees overhead, they were lucky to have a small stream nearby so the group could wash up before they hit the road again.

It was getting dark fairly quickly now and the air was colder. It had been a while since anyone paid attention to times and dates nowadays but Leah figured it was nearing November with the way the icy air was making her have goosebumps.

Rubbing her arms in an attempt to make herself warmer, she slumped on a deck chair that had been laid out around the fire Shane was starting.

'Y'all aint been ridin' at all.' Daryl said spitting on the ground and standing his bike up before stalking away.

Leah followed him with her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed.

'You like him.' Glenn took a seat beside her and gave her a small smile. Leah huffed and shook her head, 'I don't think so. He's...' she paused, 'interesting.'

A scoff sounded behind them and they turned to look at Shane who was crouched, heating up a can of something. 'If there's a thing Daryl aint, it's interesting. Just some redneck.'

'Funny,' Leah rubbed her head thoughtfully, 'that squirrell you got there beside you. Who got that, exactly?'

Glenn watched as Shane's eyes flashed with anger and he was frightened by the growl that escaped his throat when he tossed the meat and the can aside. Watching him walk away, Glenn muttered, 'you shouldn't wind him up, you know. He's a little off his head.'

'Isn't everyone?' Leah reached for the meat and held it over the fire, ignoring the thoughts that it was previously a poor, helpless squirrell. Now, it was just food. 'You don't see me insulting one of my friends though.'

'Daryl isn't exactly one of our friends.' Carol was sat on a blanket with Sophia dozing quietly on her shoulder. Dale soon joined them and agreed with the shaven haired mother.

'I would think everyone would be friends considering the circumstances.' Leah shrugged and felt her appetite slipping. It was just diabolical to think that even now, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse they still couldn't get along.

The time when sticking together meant everything and they were still determined to shun someone just because he wasn't up for conversation like the others, or he wasn't keen on being the bubbly Glenn or the leader like Rick.

Leah found that Daryl was out for himself for exactly the same reasons she was before she met up with the camp. It was the only way to survive when you feel alone.

Dale and Carol exchanged a look with eachother and soon, everyone except for Daryl was sat around the campfire munching on squirrell and sharing out amounts of beans and canned tomatoes.

Even though the chatter around her was fairly interesting - some questions tossed at her now and again, she didn't feel involved. She felt, instead, like she belonged somewhere else and she knew exactly where it was.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the camp, Daryl was leaning against a tree. The bark digging into his back through his shirt and denim jacket but it wasn't uncomfortable and found himself pressing onto it harder to relieve the feeling inside him.<p>

He decided against eating. He wasn't hungry and would find time to cook later on when he was sat outside alone in the dark because nobody wanted him around while they slept. Whether their trust issues were more dominant than common courtesy or perhaps it was their true way of saying they didn't want him around, period.

'Daryl?'

Lifting his head slightly and recognizing the voice immediately he saw Leah with her arms outstretched as she made her way through the trees. She hadn't spotted him and it made him wonder what made her so certain he was here in the first place.

Settling on not saying anything for a minute, he watched her. Her short dark hair was mussed and her fringe was getting in her eyes. She was sweaty and dirt marks were on her clothes (he'd probably comment on it in the morning and hint she needed to shower before she got back on the bike - but then again, he could do with one too) and her jeans were becoming more ripped.

'Ouch, shit!' She exclaimed loudly but not loud enough to be disruptive or draw attention. She put her finger to her lips and sucked lightly, tasting the iron of her blood as her finger touched a loose piece of wood. Using her nails proved difficult to get out a splinter with lack of light and she was becoming more and more frustrated.

'Lemme look.'

Leah jumped and he noticed her fists clench as if she were prepared to fight him. Fighting a smile off his face, he asked, 'did ya do Kung Fu or somethin'?'

She could make out his sillouhette sitting at a tree nearby and wondered why he hadn't made himself known. Instead, she made her way over and sat in front of him, offering her hand.

Daryl's eyes were used to working in the dark. And he was quick with his fingers.

It's what made him so damn good in bed and he fought an image out of his head before he was smirking. Getting to work on the small splinter in the girls hand, he reached for his penknife judging her reaction with his blue eyes but she didn't even flinch when he brought it to her skin.

'I was looking for you.' She said happily. She was grinning, 'Yup, ya found me.' He answered boredly.

Leah sighed and looked out towards the wood not even feeling when Daryl dug the knife gently into her skin to get under the offending piece of wood in her finger.

'Where are you sleeping tonight?'

Her tone was what made him freeze. It wasn't happy or kind or bubbly like it usually was. It was soft and almost a whisper.

He didn't answer partly because he knew she knew the answer to the question and he felt his cheeks burning in embarassment. An emotion he wasn't used to and most definitely didn't like.

His stomach was churning and his concentration slipped. Leah pulled her finger away abruptly, hissing with pain when blood was drawn from her finger. The splinter was halfway out and Daryl only took her hand back to continue.

'Why don't you sleep in the RV?'

'Whut is this, 20 fuckin' questions?' Daryl was harsher this time but the woman didn't move from her spot. She didn't even blink.

'I'm sorry.'

'Ya should be.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'not for asking about it. For how they treat you.'

'Leah look-' And when Daryl looked into her eyes he didn't finish the hurtful sentence he was about to say, instead he sighed and stood up. 'Yer finger is done.'

Looking down, Leah was amazed when she saw that indeed, the piece of wood was gone and the blood was wiped away as if nothing had happened at all. A tingling sensation in her palm made her think he'd been holding her hand and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>Leah had taken a quick wash in the stream shortly after her encounter with Daryl. She was still pondering over it when she was dunking clothes into the water and scrubbing them with rags. She'd went around the camp and gathered the dirty clothing. Carol had offered to help but she declined politely seeing how the mother is spending less and less time with her daughter with the amount of work she does.<p>

Instead, Leah was okay with doing it alone for the time being.

Asking Daryl for his dirty clothes she knew would be strange after their conversation. She'd managed to hit a nerve, she knew she had. Asking about his sleep and apologizing on the camps behalf.

The hunter couldn't even look at her.

_'Got any washing, Daryl?'_  
><em><br>The Dixon brother didn't even look up from his crossbow. At the moment, he wanted to be alone and the girl chose wrong times to start a conversation. He was running out of clean clothes though - his amount of time in the forests made sure of that._  
><em><br>Grabbing a handful of a pile of clothes beside him, he threw them at her roughly and only huffed when she struggled with it. She wasn't expecting help but she didn't realize how angry Daryl could get when he was forced to feel something other than frustration._  
><em><br>'Thanks.' She muttered pathetically before walking away and leaving Daryl close his eyes tightly. He wasn't going to cry but he was so angry at himself for treating her like that  
>but it was her fault. She had it coming with the way she was yapping. <em>Fuck! _ He thought and rubbed a hand through his mussed hair, _I don't need this shit.

'Need help?'

Turning, the brunette faced Andrea who was holding articles of clothing she figured was her own considering she hadn't been around when Leah was asking around.

'Sure,' she nodded with a small smile noticing Andrea didn't actually take anything from her pile and began dunking her own clothes in the water. It didn't take a genius to know Andrea wasn't there to wash clothes.

She wanted something else. Rolling her eyes, Leah didn't speak. Just waited.

_5...4...3...2..._

'You know, I really hate to get involved,' she paused, 'but you and Daryl-'

'There is no me and Daryl.' Leah enunciated, dunking one of Dale's shirts in the water a little too harsher than intended.

Andrea seemed to expect for this answer and if Leah didn't know better, she may have thought the blonde had prepared this answer.

'Nonetheless, none of us think to bother him. And it looks as if you get under his skin easilly. Maybe, if you left him alone or give him some space, it might be for the best. You don't know what he was like before you got here. Or his brother. In fact, you're associating with a psychopath. He's violent, mean, self centered and doesn't care about anyone.'

'If he didn't care,' Leah folded another pair of trousers ****** 'he would have left already. And then, I think you'd be in a little bit of trouble.'

'You think we need Daryl to get out of this alive. Truthfully, I don't care if we do.'

Leah blanched for a split second then recovered. Andrea didn't care if these people lived or died? Maybe her sister...

'Andrea, listen. I don't know what happened with your sister-'

'She's nothing to do with this.' Andrea snapped and then silence filled the air between the women. Each scrubbed furiously on their clothes until Andrea spoke again. 'I'm sure you're being safe, aren't you?'

Andrea's tone was spiteful and she glared at the new woman with accusation.

Leah's mind spun and she dropped the washing she'd been holding - after her determination to pull her own weight, she wasn't so sure if being with Andrea alone was a good idea anymore.

'Safe?'

'I mean, it's pretty limited around here but ask Shane, he's got plenty.'

And then, Leah knew exactly what she was talking about. A look of disgust on her features, she stepped forward.

'Andrea! Leah!' Glenn ran up to the pair and being Glenn, was completely oblivious to the looks of tense irritation in each of their gazes.

'Glad I caught you both in time. I forgot to give you these, Leah.' Handing over a pair of boxer shorts, Leah took them gingerly and dropped them on her pile.

'Erm, thanks?'

Glenn grinned, 'they've been my emergency for a while now. If you're getting where I'm going with this.'

'Yeah, I get it.' Leah said not able to cut him off before he babbled for longer than he needed to.

Andrea was still glaring but the presence of the Korean teenager made her stand down. Stepping back, she left her clothes by the river and walked away.

'I didn't mean to offend anyone.' Glenn mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

'You didn't.' Leah offered a small smile. 'Don't worry.'

But she couldn't help but be very insulted with Andrea's accusation. She was being accused of sleeping with Daryl. Just because she spoke to him? Just because she wanted to be his friend?

Did everyone think that about her? She figured perhaps, Carol didn't. Or Rick. Maybe even Dale and T Dog wouldn't sink so low as to think something like that. Only knowing him a few days, it was propostrous to think she'd do anything of the sort.

This camp truly was fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know, it's Saturday and I'm updating but I couldn't wait until tomorrow - I had this done and wanted to get it out there. I know it may seem not much progress is being made, but please bear with me. Like I mentioned above, if Leah and Daryl fell in love too quickly it would be totally unrealistic. They need to - I dont know, I don't have much experience . - Errrm, earn trust? Or something like that.

Also, there's action coming up in the next chapter!  
>No, you filthy minded readers, not sexual action. Walker action ;)<p>

Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE: **Probably Wednesday (or if I get the next one finshed before)  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_'Ya think just 'cause you pushed one goddamn walker yer some killin' machine?'  
>Leah rolled her eyes, 'I recall punching you in the face too.'<br>'It was more like a slap.' Daryl defended and then shook his head, 'still, no way is some woman comin' with us.'  
>Andrea gave Leah a knowing look as if his sexism should offend her. But Leah only got in the jeep beside Glenn who smiled at her.<br>'Then think of me as a man.' Leah offered him when he still refused to get in the car. Shane was getting impatient in his own and Rick revved the engine - this was a sign, Daryl had to choose now. Swallow his pride or refuse killing some goddamn geeks._


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Chapter 8 Part 1 - Situations**

_It was blurry but he could make our her body._

_The pale skin that looked like it would tan nicely if only she would have the appropriate time to sunbathe. It didn't look like the colour skin that tanned naturally._

_If he stepped closer he could wrap his arms around her bare torso. Her breasts only just becoming clear in his mind and although small, she had a womans body. His calloused fingers would look so out of place if he touched her delicacy and so, he kept them to his sides, clenching fists._

_Her legs looked longer when there weren't baggy jeans covering them and he noticed freckles that started from her knee and ran along the inside of her thigh before going towards..._

'Daryl.'

Jerking awake, he set eyes on T Dog who made a face. Then he realized why.

'Why, just 'cause the worlds gone to shit don't mean I can't have nice dreams.' Daryl said with a vicious smile before getting up from his spot on the grassy floor and heading to the cool stream water a few feet away.

The African American only rolled his eyes before nodding at Dale that the hunter was awake.

Dale got the signal and faced Carol, 'he's awake. I'll ask him.'

'Ask him what?' Leah asked sleepily, her eyes were closed and her blanket was being clenched in her hands as she drew it up more over her body.

Carol and Dale sighed. They were speaking silently as not to wake the girl who would only argue with the idea or volunteer to go with the certain man she'd become close to.

'Sophia's sick.' Carol said.

Leah sat up, frowning, 'What's wrong?'

'Just a small chesty cough,' Carol smiled flatly, 'but it wont go away on it's own.'

'You need medicine?' Leah was now up and pulling on her black tank top which although fairly clean was becoming too worn. Bed sheets tossed aside, she walked over to the pair. 'Where're we going?'

Dale widened his eyes, 'not you. We were going to ask Daryl. He is out and about more than us and we figured he'd know a place.'

'I'll ask him.' Leah said. Opening the door, the morning air was cold and she rubbed her arms. She still hadn't gotten over her loss for her hoodie and then turning back to Dale and Carol, she said, 'but I'm going.'

-(x)-

Daryl was sure he'd lost it now.

The cold water mixed with the icy air was more than enough to get rid of his little downstairs problem. But what was up with that dream? With Leah?

Shaking his head, he didn't want to think about her curves. Although starved, she still had a voluptuous figure she should be proud of. But instead she hid it with those damn jeans and that old shirt.

'Daryl, there you are.'

_Speaking of the devil..._

Turning, his eyes were dead set. He wasn't planning on having any conversation whatsoever today with this girl. Clearly he couldn't control his dreams so instead, he'll setlle for ignoring her in real life and then her body would escape his mind leaving him to dream of... other women.

'The camp... Well, Sophia needs a favour.'

He didn't say a word but his eyes showed he was listening and so Leah carried on.

'We were wondering if you've come across anywhere worth looking into.'

Daryl was now walking towards the clearing where the campers were staying and confused, Leah followed. 'Daryl where are-'

'We're gonna have ta move if ya'll want supplies.' He announced. By now, everyone was up and preparing for another tedious day but this had them alert.

'We need supplies?' Glenn asked innocently. Obviously the small supply of squirrel and the endless cans of beans were enough for him. Leah had to smile.

'Sophia's sick.' Carol chipped in and then Rick agreed.

'We could do with more food.'

'And clothes.' Leah added.

'Where will we move?' Lori asked her husband.

'I got an idea.' Dale said, his rifle on his shoulder as he stepped down the ladder from the caravan. 'Pennsylvania is about 13 hours that way.' He pointed North, and shot the group a look that basically left the ball in their court.

'We could try it.' Rick offered and Shane nodded. 'Then we go to Pennsylvania.'

'We _all_ go?' Andrea asked, not entirely happy with the fact she has to travel such a long way in Dale's vehicle. 'Can't we bring the things back here?'

'It's not safe to stay here.' Rick, taking the leader role again said.

Andrea rolled her eyes, 'nowhere is safe.'

'How about,' Leah wasn't looking at anyone, she was staring at the clouds although grey with rainwater and shrouded in constant fog, 'we move up a few miles. Find somewhere safe and then a group can go on, go to Pennsylvania - grab supplies and bring them back.'

The group went from silently listening into a big debate. The idea was good but now it was the whole idea about who would go where. By the time they'd travelled at least ten hours North towards Pennsylvania, they still hadn't decided who would go.

* * *

><p>'I'm going.'<p>

Leah was stood face to face with the hunter and she wasn't backing down. It was another morning and Daryl's and Leah's asses were dragging from that bike - not to mention the lack of sleep from Daryl who was scared to death of dreaming of the certain woman who was now staring daggers at him.

Daryl, Rick, Shane and Glenn had agreed to go to Pennsylvania Mall - three hours North, a perfect distance to outrun walkers if they attempt to follow them and their camp site looked safe enough, Instead of being hidden with rubble and trees, they were now just another car in a long strip of abandoned traffic. Taking point on top the RV, Dale scouted the area and deemed it safe for the four men to go.

'No, ya aint.' Daryl said harshly. He towered over her and her breath was intoxicating - so far, his 'ignoring her' plan was failing. They had done a lot of talking while on the drive here - most of it was on Leah's part but the hunter couldn't help but listen now and again.

'I need clothes, Daryl.'

'_I'll_ get some for ya.'

'I need underwear.'

'Even better.'

Shooting him an evil look, his smirk wasn't helping. His flirty attitude was better than his scowl and broody look but it was frustrating.

'Please let me go.'

Daryl rolled his eyes and sighed. _She had to ask him nicely? Couldn't she stay screaming at him?_ Then it was easier to deny her. His brain was whacked. He couldn't get her out of his head but the woman was so irritating and she followed him around like goddamn puppy.

'Ya think just 'cause you pushed one goddamn walker yer some killin' machine?'

Leah rolled her eyes, 'I recall punching you in the face too.'

'It was more like a slap.' Daryl defended and then shook his head, 'still, no way is some woman comin' with us.'

Andrea gave Leah a knowing look as if his sexism should offend her. But Leah only got in the jeep beside Glenn who smiled at her.

'Then think of me as a man.' Leah offered him when he still refused to get in the car. Shane was getting impatient in his own and Rick revved the engine - this was a sign, Daryl had to choose now.

Swallow his pride or refuse killing some goddamn geeks.

Daryl couldn't think of Leah as a man considering he'd technically, sorta seen her naked.

But unable to resist taking his crossbow on holiday, he got in the jeeps passengar seat and off they went.

* * *

><p>Pennsylvania Mall was small.<p>

It was so tiny, they would be in and out in ten minutes.

This is what Leah Hanson was telling herself. If she kept thinking it, it just might be true. But when they stumbled out of the car and began hiking the mile trip to the  
>Mall, she was beginning to see a tall building with MALL on the front and her hope of charging in with guns' a blazin' was beginning to falter.<p>

'Whut's the matter, doll? Scared?'

Leah glared at him and heard Shane snicker from the front. She didn't know how women had gone back to 80's housewives but she wasn't going to take any shit from the guys if she was helping them.

'No - just thinking whether red lace would suit you more than the blue cotton I was going to pick out.'

'Keep the underwear talk to yourself, yeah?' Glenn shivered when he thought of the burly Daryl in a... he couldn't fathom it.

Leah laughed and Rick hushed her. Crouching, they made their way slowly to the car park entrance. 'I'm counting around 20 walkers outside. Maybe more inside.'

Shane drew his shotgun and it then occured to both Leah and Glenn that they had no weapons.

'Where's ours?' The teenager asked.

'You two are here strictly for more hands to carry things back.' Rick told them sternly, 'I don't want either of you holding a weapon.'

'I've had one before!' Glenn protested and Leah put her hand on his arm. Daryl watched it and swallowed, turning away. She'd been holding onto his arms for dear life  
>on that bike for two days, why was he being so paranoid about this?<p>

'Hey, it's okay. We'll prove to these guys we don't need no weapons to handle ourselves.' She stuck her chin in the air and Shane rolled his eyes. _Geez,_ he thought, _this girl is annoying._

And stuck up.

'Don't go lookin' for trouble, doll. Alright?'

Daryl shot her look that said he wasn't messing around and strangely, Leah didn't object or have a smart ass remark, she only nodded.

'It won't take us long to cross this car park.' Rick measured. 'And if we keep it fast, we could probably get away with not killin' any of them at all.'

'Not likely.' Shane argued negatively but Rick didn't say anything else. Only held up a hand. Oh God, Leah thought. She was weaponless and frankly, a little scared.

She'd been on her own for a long time but what if Glenn got grabbed? Shane and Rick got ambushed? What if Daryl-

'Go!'

Leah was roughly dragged across the car lot by the Dixon brother who was getting edgy. Her head wasn't in this. If he hadn't grabbed her, she'd still be stood there in her own little world. Reaching the doors, they were lucky enough to not have shot anything.

'Godamnit, Leah.' Daryl cussed quietly as Shane worked on the door. It was locked but it wasn't strong. Just a few kinks and it would open, no problem.

'What?' Leah asked - their tones were quiet considering they were still out in the open. Walkers were stumbling just a few feet away. Glenn was bouncing on his toes and Rick watched carefully if they were about to be spotted.

'Whut's the matter with ya? Ya daydream often?' His crossbow was cocked but it rested on his shoulder.

'Don't go there, Daryl.' Leah rolled her eyes, tired with being treated like a burden. She would've moved... eventually.

'Go where? Because the only person going somewhere is you - back to the camp!' His voice was getting louder and Glenn attempted to shut the pair up.

'Guys-'

'I'm not staying there. I wanted to go with you!'

'Don't you get the hint? Yer followin' me around all the time!'

'My mistake! I'll leave you alone!' Leah was fired up now and honestly, she was pissed. She was around Daryl all the time because their conversations mattered. If not to him, but to her but she didn't realize he was bothered with her company so much.

As Daryl was about to retort, Rick slugged him in the mouth. Gasping, Leah fell to her knees, crouched by Daryl and took his face in her hands. He didn't move away, only scowled.

'Whut the fuck?'

But looking up, the pair noticed exactly why Rick had punched him.

Not one, two, three or ten walkers but the total 24 walkers were growling, sprinting towards them with a malicious hunger in their dead eyes. 'Oh shit.' Leah breathed, eyes wide.

_We're going to die._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I couldn't wait to get this chapter out. I actually heart this one a lot. I was listening to a LOT of Japanese music while writing this.  
>Also, I noted last chapter there would be more action - which I promise next chapter. This one was supposed to be longer but I'll have to split it into 2 parts. Next chapter will be out soon which will be Part 2 :)<p>

Thank you so much for reviews

~ Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE: **Hopefully before Sunday  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _'Run!'  
>'I'm not leaving Daryl here!' Leah screamed at them and took off in the opposite direction. Glenn called after her but Rick stopped them.<br>'She's right - we can't leave him here too.'  
>'Deja Vu?' Glenn rolled his eyes and then followed Leah down the platform towards the escalators. She was fast when she wanted to be. She was either secretly an Olympian or the best bet, she was on edge because her beloved hunter was in trouble.<em>

Disclaimer: I realize I haven't done of these things since.. Chapter 5? WD does not belong to me, it belongs to FX or the makers and all characters except Leah Hanson (and all family and/or friends I mention) belongs to the producers, actors and writers.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Chapter 8 Part 2 - Bite My Tongue**

'Shane, open the door.'

Rick was always calm in life threatening situations but he had to admit, right now, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Daryl and Leah had really fucked the plan up and now, the walkers knew they would be inside. Which meant a whole new 'trapped in a mall' situation would commence.

Ignoring all perks of trying to get loose the screw of the lock, Shane hit the door twice with his gun and the glass broke. Shuffling inside, they all followed. Daryl and Leah last.

'That's brilliant. They're going to get in too!' Leah exclaimed watching the geeks soar forward like they were fans of celebrities and try all at once to get through the door.

'I didn't think of that,' Shane said, cocking his gun, 'but who are you to say anything since you got us in this mess?'

Rick rolled his eyes, 'arguing aint gonna help us. Let's move this board in front of it.'

Taking two sides, Shane and Rick put the piece of board in front of the door, Glenn grabbed a piece of plywood from a sign and held it up, 'let's secure it with this.'

Breathing heavy, Leah ran a hand through her hair. This wasn't happening. She didn't want this to happen. Those pieces of wood wouldn't hold for long - they needed to do this quickly.

'I'll cover it from here.' Daryl said, shrugging his shoulders. 'Ya'll make this trip fast.'

Rick, Shane and Glenn nodded at him once before all splitting up. Before Glenn could pick a piece of wood from the floor though, Shane interuppted him, 'no, Kid. Ya come with me. We need to scout this place quickly. That still don't mean you're getting a weapon.'

Glenn mumbled some profanities under his breath and sauntered off like a toddler. Leah patted him on the back when he passed her but she didn't move yet. She watched Daryl. He wasn't looking at her and instead dragged a cafe chair to lounge on.

'Ya gonna stand there all day, doll? Thought you needed clothes.'

Leah bounced on her heels for a moment and turned to look at Shane and Glenn who were waiting for her. Rick was further up, looking through the sight of his gun as he searched the ground floor.

She wanted to ask him if he meant what he said. She wanted to say sorry. But she couldn't. And so, she walked briskly towards the others, leaving him on his own, just like he wanted.

-(x)-

Leah was scrolling through the womens section of a clothes store. She wasn't particularly bothered with what she got but finding her size proved to be difficult. She had lost a few pounds since the outbreak and so, she had to end up guessing most of her sizes considering she wasn't comfortable with wasting time trying things on.

'Leah, what about this?'

Glenn was holding up a rather revealing corset type shirt and the brunette cringed. 'If I wore that, would I be safe around you?'

The Korean teenager laughed, 'probably not. It's been a while.'

With a suggestive look, Glenn and Leah burst into laughter and Shane was quick to hush them. Scowling at the older man, the pair smiled once more and Leah grabbed a few things, stuffing them into a backpack she 'borrowed' from the sport store.

'You need anything else?' Rick appeared in the store carrying more bags.

'Sophia's medicine.' Leah said, hitching her bag up her shoulder and hooking her arm through Glenn's.

'There was a chemist on the second floor - we could check it out.' Shane offered. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of spending more time here. They were lucky enough to not have come across any walkers inside but the constant pounding on the weening wood downstairs was beginning to make them all feel on edge.

'Let's go.'

The four of them walked quickly to the chemist where Leah began picking up various items - painkillers, caffiene pills, sleeping tablets, cough medicine and cold capsules.

Glenn picked up a few toothbrushes and three packs of paste to go with them with a clear instruction that all of them were his.

Suddenly, there was a crash downstairs loud enough to make all of them freeze. There was an echo of groans and glass cracking under heavy footsteps. Like a stampede of elephants, the walkers moved in with the need to feed. Their inner instinct of hunger blinding all their other notions - they saw blood and meat. Like a predator.

Daryl shot up from his seat, crossbow ready and he managed to shoot a few down before realizing it was useless. 'Guys!' He yelled up from the massive hall he was in, the balconies were empty and then he saw a head pop out from one a few floors up.

'Leah! Find another way out!'

'Daryl!' She shouted down as she watched him run out of sight around the ground floor. Turning to the others she said, 'we gotta help him.'

None of them were too eager to answer her straight away and she noticed their hesitation. 'Come on, let's get down there.'

Rick nodded but it was half hearted, 'okay.' Shane shot him a look he knew all too well. Back in the day, on their missions on the force, Shane would give him that look a lot when Rick would talk nonsense about saving a civilian and risking their lives.

Glenn only rolled his eyes. They ran to the escalators, Leah was in front. She wasn't thinking about what she'd do when they got down there. She had only defended herself from about five walkers, not a whole horde. And she was weaponless. They were depending on Shane and Rick's gun and Daryl's crossbow.

When they hit the first floor, there were already some walkers around. Some were able to run and they headed straight for them. Shreiking in surprise when one of them charged at her, Leah ducked and dodged the walking dead man's desperate grasp.

With the others occupied, Leah circled the man a few times, he was faster than the others but his flimsy balance made him disoriented which was an advantage for the woman with the healing ankle and stupid common sense.

'Okay,' she spotted the walkers shirt underneath the blood and grime and couldn't help but give him a look, 'seriously? You have a _Black Sabbath_ shirt on? I mean, good music and all but that's so old now.'

Of course, the man wasn't paying any attention - only had his eyes on her throat and charged at her again.

Squealing, Leah once again ran to the side, 'I didn't mean to offend you-'

'Leah, _please_!' Shane shot the man dead and took her elbow in a rough grip. 'Can you not talk to them?'

'We're not gonna be able to get down there.' Glenn said, exhausted. Leah shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. 'We have to run away.'

'No, Glenn.'

Another walker was running towards them and even Rick was beginning to doubt their survival chances if they made it to the ground floor. Shooting it dead, he began to run.

'Run!'

'I'm not leaving Daryl here!' Leah screamed at them and took off in the opposite direction. Glenn called after her but Rick stopped them.

'She's right - we can't leave him here too.'

'Deja Vu?' Glenn rolled his eyes and then followed Leah down the platform towards the other escalators. She was fast when she wanted to be. She was either secretly an Olympian or the best bet, she was on edge because her beloved hunter was in trouble.

Leah was panting, she was hot, tired and petrified. Surrounded by walkers, she realized that the 20 who were originally outside must've brought their friends considering the mass amounts of dead people wandering around here.

She could hear the others a good distance behind her and turning, she was faced with a long dark corridor. A shoe shop on one side and a book shop on the other, she couldn't tell if there was any way to go further up because of the dark.

A few walkers strolled around inside the shops and Leah wanted to call out to Daryl. Suddenly she was grabbed roughly around the waist and pinned against the wall.  
>Daryl had his body, pinning her to a dark corner, his finger on her lips, his eyes were hungry.<p>

The blue swirls that collided with green had her mesmerized, she could feel her heart pulsing. Daryl had one hand grasping her waist and the other on her neck as if about to throttle her. And Leah knew right then, she didn't have to be around before the outbreak, she didn't have to listen to the camp, she didn't have to know what Daryl was like two, three, four weeks ago.

She knew, right then, just by the malicious predatory look he was giving her, he was dangerous.

And yet, she didn't move a muscle.

Footsteps sounded towards the corridor. Rick, Shane and Glenn froze when they saw the darkness and the lurking geeks. 'Think she came this way?'

Although still looking at eachother, the hidden pair began listening. Shrouded in the darkness like their own personal curtain, they remained out of sight.

Shane glanced at Glenn, 'who cares?'

Rick started, 'what're you talkin' about?'

'Look, she goes runnin' off like that for that fuckin' hick and she puts our asses on the line, Rick!'

Glenn bowed his head, 'Leah's nice.' Although it was a pathetic attempt at defending her, Leah had to smile.

'How long before she opens her legs to him?' Shane muttered but he could hear and the other two looked astonished at what he was saying. 'Why don't we leave them?'  
>He asked after a while, their tones still hushed.<p>

'What?' Glenn was wide eyed.

'Let's take off. Fire exit,' he pointed to a seperate set of emergency stairs, 'that way. Let's take off.'

Rick walked towards his friend, genuine worry at what his ex police officer partner was insinutating. 'Ya wanna leave Daryl and Leah here? Because what happened with Merle wasn't bad enough.'

Shane didn't falter, 'they won't get out of here alive. Not now. More walkers flooding in, she's weaponless and he's got limited arrows on that crossbow!'

Rick rolled his eyes, 'leave it, Shane.' But the scary thing was that Rick didn't sound concerned with what Shane was getting at, only bored of hearing his voice. His confidence on the situation wavering.

Leah felt Daryl hold her tighter. His hand on her waist practically kneading the skin there and the hand on her neck was now around her throat. He wasn't stranging her... yet.

But the stance would've looked very bad if Rick, Glenn or Shane were to step a few feet forward.

Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Daryl only expected them to want to leave him behind. He hadn't expected Leah to come looking for him though. So, they were all wrong.

'Come on, we'll check out this fire exit but,' he pointed at Shane, 'we are coming back to find her once we make sure it's clear.'

Shane could live with that, he figured. Once down there, he could convince them to leave Daryl and Leah behind. Shane cast an evil look down the corridor, completely unaware he'd been heard - if Leah wasn't going to give out to him, he wouldn't let the hillbilly have her. They can both die, for all he cares.

As the sound of their steps faded away and the only sound left was their laboured breathing and the groans of nearby walkers, Leah reached up and placed her palm on Daryl's hand that was moulded around her neck.

He instantly released her, taking a few steps backward.

'Who's Merle?' She spoke quietly and Daryl sighed.

'My brother.'

Leah figured as much and then remembered something Andrea had said, 'you went back to rescue him. Because of that, Amy died.'

Daryl was shocked but didn't show it, he scoffed, 'I dint kill her sister. _They_ left my brother behind.'

So they really _were _ capable of leaving a survivor behind, Leah couldn't comprehend the idea of being left behind by people she was supposed to trust.

'Are we really gonna die?' She asked, her eyes pleading him to tell her what she wanted to hear. And even though Daryl wasn't into the whole 'sugarcoat dying' thing he shook his head and told her.

'Ya asked me once if I could snap my fingers, would I kill ya.'

Leah nodded, remembering, 'you told me you wouldn't, because of strength in numbers. But-'

Before she could finish though, Daryl had his crossbow ready and took her hand, 'it also meant, I wouldn't let ya die.'

And Leah decided then, Daryl was the _only _ person she could trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How's this for you guys? You wanted me to upload right away, so I did - even though my laptop went stupid and I'm typing this in the library at my school telling the librarian it's for English.  
>Not sure she believes me but you guys are totally worth the detention :) Lol.<br>I hope you like this chapter. I'm watching the Season 2 on FX and am seeing how Shane is turning into a complete psycho! Also, let me know if Rick is a little out of character. I know how determined he is about leaving people behind and I think I rushed his decision (although it's not official yet!)

I thought the scene with Daryl is cute 3

**~ Ello Harley **

**NEXT UPDATE:** Sunday  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _Daryl studied the woman he was slowly becoming used to having around. She was annoying, idiotic and she thought she was too tough but he couldn't help but smile every time she cursed under her breath or spoke condescendingly to the walkers._  
><em>With their intent to kill her, he loved the way she reacted so calm when she had the upper hand.<em>  
><em>Of course, when one would get too close, he'd shoot them down faster than Leah had time to scream. He didn't know why, but he technically promised something to her down there - he wouldn't let her die.<em>  
><em>That was his promise.<em>

Disclaimer: I don't own WD - only Leah and other fictional characters you don't recognize. If I owned the crossbow wielding redneck, think I'd be wasting precious time writing about him? ;)


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Jealous Minds Think Alike**

'We have to go back and get them, Shane.' Rick was growing impatient with the man but the door to the outside looked so inviting.

After three flights of stairs, they were in the basement and the EXIT door was in front of them. Glenn hung his head - torn between the right thing to do and the sensible thing to do. The right thing being the most endearing. Shane was just so persuasive and Rick was losing faith in himself.

Glancing behind Rick sighed, 'what if they don't die? Hmm? Like Merle?' His face was serious, 'we still don't have any idea where he is.'

'You can't seriously be wishing they'll die.' Glenn spoke up.

'We aren't saying that,' Rick was quick to interject. Casting a look at Shane though, he sighed, 'we go back. Come on.'

Shane bowed his head and slammed his gun on the firedoor before following the two up the stairs. He thought it would be easy to convince them. Turns out, Rick's heart was just too damn big.

-(x)-

Daryl and Leah were walking slowly through the dark. Leah still had her backpack on her shoulder and Daryl took the lead. Groans were distant and they ventured onwards. They were originally going to follow the others to the firedoor, but neither of them wanted to face the traitors at the moment.

'Daryl?'

'Whut?' Daryl didn't turn to look, keeping his eyes on what was in front of him. Walkers may be loud but their unexpected presence always surprised him.

'Where are we going?'

'Out.' He answered dryly.

Leah sighed and he finally turned. Daryl studied the woman he was slowly becoming used to having around. She was annoying, idiotic and she thought she was too tough but he couldn't help but smile every time she cursed under her breath or spoke condescendingly to the walkers.

With their intent to kill her, he loved the way she reacted so calm when she had the upper hand.

Of course, when one would get too close, he'd shoot them down faster than Leah had time to scream. He didn't know why, but he technically promised something to her down there - he wouldn't let her die.

That was his promise.

'We're gonna get through it, alright?'

'Can we go back to the fire exit?'

Daryl considered it. If they wanted out, it was their best bet. They'd have to swallow their pride. Before he could say anything though, he heard someone approaching them. Their footsteps hurried and he cocked his bow.

At the last minute, he aimed and Leah gasped when she saw who was standing there. 'Glenn!'

'Mind not aiming that at me?' Glenn had his hands up in defence and stared at the weapon. Shane and Rick were behind him. Neither looked impressed.

'Leah, where'd you go?'

The woman shot the sheriff a look and rolled her eyes, 'you care now?'

Startled, he answered, 'of course-'

'Let's save it 'til we get back to camp,' Shane offered not bothered in the least if Leah had a problem with him. He had a problem with her. 'This way.'

Now, reunited, the group went back to fire door. Glenn, biting his tongue at the tension. If they hadn't overheard then they had some issues, however, if Leah and Daryl had overheard, it was trouble ahead. They'd heard their own teammates plan on leaving them here to die.

Scurrying down the steps, Leah and Daryl still hand in hand, they barged out the door without a second hesitation. Ignoring the random, slow walkers that staggered when they saw food, they ran.

Rick leading again and Shane close behind, the hunter and Leah took the rear and took out any geeks that came too close. 'Look at that one,' Leah was laughing uncontrollably and Daryl followed her eyesight.

Spotting a walker who was running headfirst into a glass pane that led to a butchers shop a few yards down the road. He stifled a laugh and pulled Leah along who was holding her chest.

'You know,' she panted as she ran, 'if someone told me the end of the world was to be overrun by zombies, I would've laughed then. I just thought they'd be aliens or technology sivvy psyho's, you know?'

'You'd rather it be aliens?' Glenn got involved in the conversation temporarily distracted by Leah's peculiar topic.

Leah nodded, 'wouldn't you rather be running from ET than these freaks?'

Daryl didn't wait for the Korean to answer and instead dragged the brunette carefully until they finally reached the truck.

Piling in without looking back, they headed back to camp where things would take a turn for the worst.

Lori was pacing.

She'd allowed Carl to be with Sophia and she was beginning to doubt her decision.

Wearing trenches into the field, Dale approached her. 'What's the matter?'

Lori didn't say anything, only shook her head.

'You don't want Carl to grow up?' His tone was friendly but Lori glared.

'Dale, we don't know who will die next. I don't want my sons attention on anything else except getting himself out alive.' She paused, 'or he will end up like his father - always protecting other people.'

The old man listened carefully and smiled shortly, 'I think Carl's smart. And ending up like Rick isn't bad. He's a sort of hero to us, you know?'

The woman swallowed her curse word and rolled her eyes, 'and it's the hero's who die first.'

And with that, she walked away leaving Dale dumbstruck. He'd heard that Lori was always on edge about letting Rick leave the camp especially after what happened last time but he didn't realize she thought about him dying. Of course, she had to deal with it before. She's gone through the grief of losing him and the happiness of finding him again.

Dale considered this about the fierce woman, if she already knew she could live without her husband, what else was there left to feel?

'They're back.' Andrea called to the group and one by one, the remaining campers came out of their tents. Watching intently as they bundled out, they all noticed a certain pair who looked a lot angrier than the others. Carol exchanged a look with Lori.

Rick ran to his family, preparing for that familiar reunion feeling to appear. It was as if his heart was complete every time he held his family. 'I'm back.'

'What's up with them?' T Dog asked Glenn who took off his trucker hat and let it fall to the floor beside the waning campfire. It was getting dark and the group shivered at the nightly ice began to settle.

Leah and Daryl weren't sure whether to confront Rick and Shane or not.

It would benefit them all if they didn't except of course, the two in question.

Leah sighed, maybe she should just keep quiet, she thought as she walked past the others, towards Carol. 'Here,' she tossed the medicine to her with a friendly smile.

'Are you alright?' The shaved woman asked.

'Yes,' Leah nodded curtly. Carol accepted her short answer and walked off to find Sophia. Was it so obvious she was angry?

'Yeah,' Daryl stepped behind her, 'yer always smiling, doll. Ya can tell when yer pissed.'

'Can you blame me?' She asked him, wanting his opinion on this matter. She felt it mattered even though his face was stoic - it was as if he hadn't heard the people he's been surviving with for weeks say they wanted to leave him in that mall to die.

'I'm not bothered, doll.' Daryl smirked when Leah frowned.

'How can you do that?'

'What?' He asked coyly.

'Read my mind.'

'You're predictable, babe.' Shane tossed to her placing his weapon on the ground next to the bags he'd loaded with possibly alcohol and more clothes.

Leah was okay to leave what happened in Pennsylvania Mall but his comments were too much. She hadn't grown close with Shane and she was glad she wouldn't be losing a friend when this was done.

'Who knew you'd turn out to be so selfish though?' She asked, loudly but at the moment, not many people were paying attention. Their minds elsewhere, consumed with the fact they had more food, clothes, sheets and medical equipment.

'Survival instincts _are_selfish, darling.' Shane said, his eyes were serious and Leah clenched her fists at her side.

Daryl hadn't said a word and wasn't planning to but he could literally feel Leah's anger coursing through her and he didn't like Angry Leah.

'You're unbelievable. I've been here for a couple of days and you hate me so much you want to leave me there to die?'

Silence filled the area and Rick hung his head as Lori stared at him. Carl looked up at his dad. 'What's she talking about?'

'Nothing,' he said quickly shooting a warning look at Shane who only shrugged. He continued his attack on the girl.

'We came back for ya.' Shane smirked and Leah saw red, 'shame though. I bet those walkers were dying to chew on you.'

It happened so fast that even Daryl who relied on instinct didn't see it coming. He couldn't get his arms around her quick enough when Leah lunged at the police officer.

Her fists still clenched but Shane was used to dealing with violent people.

He saw the blow coming and hit out first.

Gasps echoed the camp as Leah hit the floor with a thud. Her lip was busted as blood gushed from the wound.

'Oh My God!'

'Fuck!'

Leah saw stars in her vision and didn't actually realize she'd fell until Dale rushed to help her up. 'Are you okay?'

'Shane, what do you think you're doing, you-'

But Rick didn't have time to finish scolding his best friend before a blur in his vision made him pause. The sound of bones crunching was what he heard before he saw anything.

Daryl was on Shane, punching his face repeatedly.

'Daryl!' Rick and T Dog rushed over and managed to pull the hunter away from the beaten Shane who rolled on the floor. Leah who was stood with Carol and Lori watched and whimpered a little. Not from the pain in her lip but the look of vicious hostility on Daryl's face when he was pulled away. His knuckles were bloodied and it took everything in her not to run over to him.

He'd defended her.

'That's all Daryl is.' Leah turned to face the blonde who held a bottle of water in one hand and pointed her finger to the scene on the other side of the camp where Daryl was still struggling.

'Dangerous.' Andrea swept her eyes over to Leah who was breathing heavily, 'a killer.'

* * *

><p>'Shane likes you.'<p>

Lori's statement caused Leah to laugh out loud as Carol continued to press the cold cloth on her face.

'Yeah, sure he does.'

The older woman was stood and watched Rick and Shane argue with eachother. Shane hitting Leah was wrong but it was obvious - Shane was jealous.

'He's jealous.'

'Of what?' Leah asked genuinely flabberghasted at where this conversation was heading.

'You and Daryl.'

Sensing a confession, Leah didn't say a word when Carol stepped away from the pair, leaving them to it. Leah looked up at Lori, 'something you wanna tell me?'

Sighing, Lori sat down on the log opposite Leah, 'Shane told me Rick was dead once.'

The short haired brunette didn't say anything - her eyes held only patience for Lori to continue. Lori didn't come across as someone who did this sort of thing often. She was generally very independant and kept to herself but even Leah could tell there was something playing on her mind.

Not wanting to go into detail on her relationship with her husbands best friend, Lori kept it short, 'when he came back, I was angry - no, _disgusted_with Shane. He hasn't been the same since.'

'Since you got angry?'

Lori shot her a look and Leah (call it woman nature) understood immediately. Lori meant, when she stopped sleeping with him.

'He'll probably be nicer if you showed him the same attention as Daryl.' She offered the young woman who snorted at this.

'I have no intent on shagging anyone in the group. I'm not going around whoring myself out so they'll be nice to me. If Shane doesn't want to bother with me because I don't want to sleep with him that's his problem. Not mine.'

Lori liked this girl. She told it how it was and respected her for that. But she couldn't deny the same distaste she had for Leah associating with Daryl. Besides, if Shane  
>had someone he could unleash his anger out on in the bedroom, it would make being around him a lot easier.<p>

'Fair enough.' Lori bit her tongue and walked off.

Leah touched her lip gingerly and was happy to know it wasn't bleeding anymore but it was tender.

'You didn't have to do that back there.' She spoke to the air - the trees, the darkness that had unfolded around the camp. She knew he was lurking somewhere.

'Gave me an excuse fer somethin' I'd wanted ta do fer a long time.' Daryl Dixon stepped out and sat beside her, casting a curt look at her lip made him tense up but he was comforted by the bruises on his knuckles to show for the punishment Shane had taken for doing that to her.

'Apparently, he's jealous.' Leah was telling him this to gather a reaction from him. If Lori and Shane thought there might be something going on, did Daryl expect something from her too?

'Jealous o' whut?'

Leah smiled a little - that was enough for her to know he didn't expect anything. 'He thinks when I'm done with you, I'll move on to him - show him round the bedroom.'

Daryl wasn't used to being around a girl he wasn't later going to take back to his bedroom. But hearing Leah talk about it made him not want to treat her like that. She was classier than that.

'He wont touch ya again.' He said calmly and then stood up, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I really hated the beginning of this chapter and rewrote it three times before it was nearly impossible to correct it so I went with the first draft. I'm sorry if it's stupid - next chapter will be better.  
>I've taken some of your guys reviews into consideration - showdown with the group and Shane and Daryl fighting over Leah - I like them both and that's where I got the inspiration to carry out Lori's conversation with Leah.<br>Shane's jealous, becoming fairly more violent and psychotic it can only mean he's got a couple of screws loose.  
>Again, input always welcomed.<p>

~ Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE: **Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday - haven't decided yet.  
><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> _The woman walker was dragging herself across the floor. Debris and blood was the trail it left behind as it clutched the the mud.  
>Daryl had his crossbow aimed, the men had their guns trained on it but nobody shot because Leah gasped. 'Oh my God!'<br>'What?' T Dog asked her, his eyes still on the walker.  
>'Polly?'<em>

**A/N: If you don't remember Polly, that's okay. I only mentioned her briefly - have a nose through Chapter 1 again.**

Disclaimer: I don't own WD whatsoever. Only Leah and family/friends she mentions or encounters.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Every You Every Me**

Leah had been spending a lot of her time with Glenn since the Pennsylvania Mall incident.

She couldn't find it in her heart to hold him to blame. He was just so innocent.

He seemed to be taken lightly amongst the group - in more ways that one, Leah compared him to Daryl.

Polar opposites but Glenn was overlooked a lot, because he was young. He was given the more lowerground jobs that were just as important as dangerous. And not one thank you when Glenn would gut a squirrel or walk the mile to the stream to fetch water.

'What'd you do before this happened?' The Korean asked her as they lay on the rocks. It was cold but the water at their feet gave them a sense of normality.

They were quite far from the camp but Carl and Sophia were playing nearby. Leah had promised to look after them and Glenn came along too.

'I was personal assistant for Carter Agency company.' She said it almost proudly. Strange as when things had been normal, Leah hadn't even told her friends what she used to do.

'What about you?'

'Pizza boy,' he grinned at her when she laughed.

'Given considering how you know your way around town. You're pretty quick too.'

'Me?' Holding a hand to his chest, Glenn pointed, 'you were the one who literally flew down those stairs back at the Mall.'

Leah laughed remembering and lay on her back - staring at the clouds as they meshed together with the depressing misty weather. It looked almost like it was going to rain but nobody paid no mind to it.

Leah wasn't cold though thanks to the wooly black hoodie she'd picked up from the mall. Her new jeans folded up as her bare feet sat comfortably in the water.

Glenn watched her with admiration. He'd only known for two weeks now but she had slowly become a good friend to almost everyone in the camp. Glenn liked her - even if he didn't like who she spent most of her time with.

'Do you believe in God?' She asked suddenly, startling him out of his reverie.

Leah had her eyes closed and waited for his answer. Admittedly, it was a random and personal question but she felt close enough to Glenn and trusted him to give her more than a yes or no answer. If she'd wanted something simple to talk about she'd asked him whether or not he was a virgin.

'Erm, I used to.'

'You don't anymore?'

Glenn shifted and lay on his back too, staring at the sky, he pondered whether there really was someone up there who saw them struggling every day for survival and offered no help.

'I know what you're thinking,' Leah spoke again, 'you think there cant be a God that can allow something like all this happen. The walkers, the desperation to find something - anything that can help us on our journey of surviving. But,' Leah sat up and peered down at Glenn who looked up at her sheepishly. 'We're alive and kicking!'

She smiled a toothy smile that Glenn couldn't help but return.

'So, you believe in him?'

Leah frowned all of a sudden and he began to regret the question. Lying on her back again, she sighed like she was thinking carefully about her answer.

'I believe in the idea of God,' she said, turning to him. 'Do I think there's someone up there? No. That I'm going to go to heaven or hell when I die? Probably not. But if people want to believe there is a higher something up there to comfort them in their beds - someone to watch them when they're alone. And dying on my death bed I'll probably pray that there is something else afterwards.'

Glenn listened closely and learned that even if she acted childish at times, Leah was a very thoughtful person. She had a lot to say about a lot of things, nobody just tended to listen.

Leah giggled and sat up, taking Glenn's hands and pulled him up. 'Come on. Carl! Sophia! Let's bounce. Your Mom'll be worried and it's me and Glenn that get's,' she paused and glared at the two kids, 'the look.'

Carl and Sophia looked at eachother and laughed loudly. Then Leah saw they held hands when they walked back towards the camp.

'Aw, young love.' She mumbled and Glenn rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. The brunette hooked her arm through his and laughed, 'it's okay - even if this kind of of messed up world, someone is out there to love you.'

Glenn liked the sound of that and they all went back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the campfire, everyone was present.<p>

Including Daryl who sat beside Leah on a log, a bit further from the rest but they were still intact with the conversation that was flooding around. Daryl noticed that Leah and Glenn talked a lot. He felt angry everytime she'd laugh at something he'd say. The way he looked at her was different than the way someone else was looking at her though and Daryl turned his gaze upward.

Shane was staring at the brunette. Any closer to that hick and she'll be practically in his lap, he thought. He studied her body like a predator sizing up his kill.

But then Carol laughed again and conversation got louder, interuppting his thoughts as he was thrown back into the banter.

Daryl could've snorted right then and there if it wasn't for Leah who nudged him with her elbow. 'Sometimes I think he wants _you_, ' she said with a coy smile, 'the way he looks at you.'

Daryl's eyes twinkled with something she couldn't describe yet and he looked away back towards Shane. Rolling her eyes, the young woman took his face in her hands and turned it back towards her.

It was a daring move especially when Daryl's eyes darkened for a split second before he shook his head, letting her hands fall to her lap.

'Stop glaring at him,' she said, grinning. 'Or he'll come on over and steal you away.'

This time, Daryl did snort and looked away from Leah who playfully bumped into him with her shoulder.

Andrea looked on from across the campfire. They're images blurring together from atop the fire and making her eyes sting. She wasn't sure what it was but her problem with that girl was becoming personal. It might've been when she mentioned Amy, when her flirty nature with her sister's killer became frequent or even her denial to accept that life isn't all cookies and rainbows.

'What's up?' Dale asked and Andrea only threw him a disgusted look.

More often than not, Dale attempted to get closer to Andrea who only shot him down. It was a fatherly love only a daughter could accept and maybe, Andrea wasn't the type of person who wanted to depend on anyone anymore. 'Nothing, Dale.' She said shortly and turned her attention to Carol who was talking unanimously at Lori who looked like she was losing interest.

'Andrea,' he tried again, 'you need to stop this.'

'Stop what?'

'Blaming yourself for Amy's death.' Dale went on, ignoring the absolute hatred in the blonde's eyes. Conversation had stopped and the silence only made what he was about to say worse. 'You can pin it on Daryl, on Rick but you're only blaming yourself. You need to stop.'

Before Andrea could retort, a low groan echoed around the campfire.

Everyone was on their feet in an instant, with Rick sheltering Carl and Sophia from anything as if it would pounce out of the wood. The dark made their eyesight limited but it was the slow dragging sound that made them wonder.

'It's not a walker,' Daryl stated, grabbing his crossbow and rested the other arm on Leah's shoulder. Clearing her throat, he removed it and shot her a smirk.

'It's a dragger.' T Dog blurted, a smile crept on a few faces, thankful for the light humour.

'Still dangerous,' Shane said, his gun cocked and ready.

They heard it again and the males descended further into the dark. A torch held by Glenn landed on a woman who was sprawled on the floor. The lower half of her body was clinging onto by strands of tendons and intestines.

Glenn lurched and Dale covered his mouth.

'That's disgusting.' Rick said.

The walker must've smelled them because she looked up and her face, contorted, turned into a hideous smile. Her movements became faster.

The woman walker was dragging herself across the floor. Debris and blood was the trail it left behind as it clutched the the mud.

Daryl had his crossbow aimed, the men had their guns trained on it but nobody shot because Leah gasped. 'Oh my God!'

'What?' T Dog asked her, his eyes still on the walker.

'Polly?'

'Polly?' Daryl asked, confused.

'Polly Granger?' Leah asked nobody in particular, and she longed to get closer to confirm her assumption.

'Who's Polly Granger?' Glenn asked.

'Polly Granger!' Leah exclaimed and everyone rolled their eyes.

'Stop,' Rick said, sighing, 'Leah. Who is Polly Granger?'

'My boss.' She said with wide eyes and a small urge to burst out laughing at this. Last she'd checked, Polly had been lying in her chair, munching on her own arm when Leah had locked her up.

Walker Polly continued to drag herself unaware she was about to die - her only thought on the food that surrounded her. Teasing her nostrils and making her throat contract.

'She's come a long way,' Leah announced sadly. Then, grabbing a shovel that Glenn had brought, she lifted it high above her head and brought it down quick and hard against the back of Polly's head.

Movement stopped and the men said nothing.

'She's not de-' Shane attempted to say but was stopped when Leah brought it down again and again until half Polly's brain was on the shovel and some splattered over Leah's shirt.

'I've always,' Leah panted and threw the shovel to the side, 'wanted to do that.'

And then she stormed off taking off her hoodie and throwing it down on her washpile before entering the RV ready for a night's sleep.

Daryl exchanged looks with the others who looked perplexed at what just happened.

And just as Daryl walked away, he smiled to himself, thinking of the girl who constantly surprised him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know, I know! What is this? Uploading DAILY?  
>No, guys - I wanted to get this out because I still hate the previous chapter beginning and wanted to thank you for still being awesome :) Also, I made a Twitter #!/ElloHarley that you can guys can follow and ask me questions, or just follow me and I'll follow you back - I'll also be posting when I'm writing a chapter and when I'll be updating.  
>If you have a Twitter and read my story, then what harm can you do but follow, right? Be warned though: I'm very random and most of it will be just randomness ;)<p>

~ Ello Harley

**NEXT UPDATE:** Who knows with the mood I'm currently in? Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the day after.  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_Before she even knew it was coming, his lips crashed onto hers. It was rough and... dangerous._  
><em>Leah pushed at his shoulders but he wasn't letting up. His lips, smothering hers and she couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding with the instinct to<em>  
><em>get away but she couldn't.<em>  
><em>His grasp was tight on her waist and tears fell down Leah's cheeks.<em>

Disclaimer: Please, don't sue me. I don't own anything except characters you don't recognize. All rights reserved to FX and blah, blah, blah.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Burn**

Leah wasn't sure how she'd ended up outside the RV, really late at night and cold... And alone.

And then she remembered exactly why she'd awoke and had a sudden urge to find someone. He'd be around here somewhere but the thought of wandering in the woods in any old direction made her shiver with more than just cold.

Taking a step, a twig snapped under her boot. Her pjama bottoms bunched up where she'd hastily put her black boots on and her tank top under her jacket wasn't doing much for the icy wind that made her neck freeze.

'Daryl?' She whispered into the night.

'Goddamnit.' Leah smiled and turned to where she'd heard him. He was laying on the floor again, leaning against his motorcycle. His jacket placed on top of his torso and a shirt under his head.

'You sure look comfortable.' She pointed out.

Daryl scoffed and lifted his head. 'Ya look cold. So scurry back ta the RV and cuddle up, doll. Stop waking me up.'  
>The brunette sat next to him and Daryl shot back to get a distance from her. It was surprise more than anything but Leah still froze. She was trying to judge from his<br>eyes what he was thinking but it was too dark.

Both of them, stuck in a kind of daze until Daryl went back to where he was. Beside Leah - their arms touching and legs against one another. 'I can't sleep.' She whispered.

Rolling his eyes, Daryl was going to reply with a smart ass remark but when Leah hooked her arm through his bicep, she rested her head on his shoulder and he couldn't think anymore.

Literally.

All thought trailed from his mind and only left him empty. He was breathless and... warm?

This girl is gonna be the death of me, he thought as he listened to her breathe. The birds weren't even awake yet and they were met with a silence that wasn't eerie - it was calm.

'If you're gonna sleep out here, I'm just gonna stay out here too.'

'Don't be fuckin' dumb, Leah.' Daryl hissed and was about to move away from her but she tightened her grasp expecting his move. She didn't say anything, only continued to rest against him and let out a long, exhausted sigh. 'Hey,' she yawned, 'look at that. I'm tired.'

And Daryl, stuck in a pondering moment between shoving her away and letting her sleep didn't say anything back. Only waited. Waited and waited until birds began to sing and the sun, although disappearing behind the winter clouds and overcast sky, shone down on them.

Daryl didn't realize how long he'd been sat there, thinking about the young woman until the RV door swung open, revealing Carol. She looked weary and stretched before spotting the pair.

Flushing, the hunter was about to move Leah away from him but Carol only gave him a small smile. She kept her eyes on his, secretly giving him a message before backing away, back into the caravan and leaving the two alone once more.

'Lee,' Daryl brushed her fringe from her face and touched her gently on the shoulder, 'Leah.'

Leah squirmed and much to Daryl's dislike, snuggled closer. Her breath inhaling his scent and making her smile. His body warmth covered her as she gripped at his shirt, yearning to get closer again.

'Leah, get up.' This time, Leah's eyes opened and she smiled sheepishly.

'I fell asleep.' She muttered, stretching her arms above her head. When she did though, she pushed out her chest which was still resting against Daryl and he averted his eyes quickly from her breasts.

Damn dream will be back tonight, he wanted to scream.

A few hours later and Leah was by the water again, Carl and Sophia a few yards away.

Again, they'd wanted to play or (be alone) as Carl had told his mother and Leah didn't mind at all looking after them. She sat on a nearby log and stared into the river.

Her reflection told her she was pale. And her hair was a mess. She sighed and rolled her eyes, splashing the water so her reflection crumbled and continued to ripple so she didn't have to look at it anymore.

Then, someone sat beside her. Leah scoffed, 'what're you doing here?'

Shane rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward he shot her a cocky smile. 'Wanted to talk.'

'I don't.' Leah said, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her black hoodie kept her warm from the wind that was threatening to turn her skin to ice within a few seconds.

Shane wasn't phased by her answer though.

It was if he had a mission he was going to fufill regardless of her attitude. He didn't care if she called him every name under the sun or ignored him completely. He had something to do and he was going to do it.

He wasn't sure what made him do it considering the circumstances of what happened last time he'd touched her.

A dark bruise had formed under his eye and scratches on his face were his constant reminder of just how good she must be to the ol' hunter. If he was willing to throw a punch at someone for her, she must be pretty wild in the bedroom department.

Leah felt uncomfortable under his studious gaze and shifted, averting her eyes back to the water.

Before she even knew it was coming, his lips crashed onto hers. It was rough and... dangerous.

Leah pushed at his shoulders but he wasn't letting up. His lips, smothering hers and she couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding with the instinct toget away but she couldn't.

His grasp was tight on her waist and tears fell down Leah's cheeks.

Then, they fell backwards on the log, Shane landing on top of the woman with a thud. The surprise caused Shane to lift his head, giving Leah the perfect opportunity to scream out.

Hands hit flesh as Leah flew her arms out, hitting and slapping any part of Shane's face she could. Blinded by the absolute fear of what could've happened, Leah could only lash out and scream.

Soon, Shane managed to scramble away, his back against the log as Leah crawled away, tears on her face and breathing heavily.

'Leah!'

Carl and Sophia came running with most of the camp behind them. Leah had to remember to thank them when she could gather her breath. Daryl was with him and  
>without a second hesitation, he ran straight to the scared brunette, bundling her up and holding her against his chest.<p>

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Leah could only cry in his neck. She'd never been in that kind of position, before. She'd never been so vulnerable and although she felt stupid and weak for crying in front of everyone, it was the only thing she could do. Daryl was torn between dropping Leah on the ground to stamp on Shane's face or carry her away.

Deciding on the latter, he walked slowly away with Leah's face in the crook of his neck.

Rick looked back at his friend with a vicious expression. Shane was sat against the log again for a few seconds before he was picked up from the collar of his shirt from T Dog.

'You were gonna ra-' he began but Dale looked away and the black man only spat on the floor to resist saying the word.

Lori could only panic. This was twice Shane had attempted a sex act on a female. First her, now Leah and in a strange way, she felt sorry for her. How petrified she'd been when the police officer had her in the same position and how she'd spoken to Leah about starting a sexual relationship with Shane to make him less angry.

'How dare you.' Rick said.

'Look, Rick, I-'

'Don't.' He stopped him abruptly and turned away from him, unable to look him in the face, 'We're supposed to be keeping safe from walkers, not our own people!'

'Don't make him sound like some rapist.' Andrea laughed lightly but froze when she spotted the camp's expressions.

'You think it's funny?' Lori snapped.

Andrea cleared her throat and looked away from the woman's scary stare. 'It's not funny.' Rick stated then turned back to Shane who was rubbing the back of his neck, 'I didn't want to have to do this, Shane.'

Dale this time, interuppted, 'you can't make him leave. It's a nightmare out there for someone alone.'

'I'm not. But he needs to stay in his jeep except when we go on run ins into town where he will only stay with the men. Shane, you're exiled from the camp.'

It hung in the air like the plague. Exiled - isolated, alone. Shane was about to protest until one by one, they each stepped away from him all except Andrea who watched him wearily before saying, 'it's that woman.'

The now exiled camp member flashed his angry gaze toward her. He agreed, indeed it was. His sexual frustation once again getting the better of him and he wasn't proud of who he was slowly becoming but like a dog, he followed his instinct and right now, they were messed up.

He was going crazy.

'We have to get rid of her,' Andrea crossed her arms across her chest and spoke lowly, more sinister.

Although he wasn't talking, Shane was intently listening, a wry smile on his lips as she spoke his thoughts aloud.

Andrea placed her hand on his shoulder and looked back at where Leah and Daryl had dissapeared to, 'first, we get her away from Daryl.'

'That will prove difficult since the two of them are together all the fuckin' time.'

'Not impossible. He's probably gonna wanna pound you,' the blonde stated, 'tell him she led you on. Flashed you some skin. Anything to get him wondering just how innocent his little angel is.'

Shane suddenly began shaking his head, 'not gonna work.'

Andrea rolled her eyes and her tone turned angry, 'just do something Shane. If Daryl hates her, she won't stay. It's obvious she's nothing without him.'

And the pair then locked eyes, nodded once and she walked away. Shane's eyes following her as she went and he wondered why he'd spent so much time chasing Miss Frigid instead of Andrea.

But the plan was set. Make Daryl hate Leah and she'll disappear.

They hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think Leah and Daryl will have a small something to say about those lines.<br>Besides, I want to thank you lovely readers in some way - wanna drop me a few notes on how I can thank you from the bottom of my heart for each and every single one of you being awesome.  
>Even those who don't review and add me or this story to their Alerts &amp; Favourites. I heart you all :)<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**

**NEXT UPDATE: **Possibly Sunday  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_Daryl wasn't quite sure where to place his hands in case he intruded her space, he was afraid he may offend her. Strangely, he abided by his sensible self and kept his hands to his sides.  
>Leah stretched comfortably and rolled over so she was face to face with the hunter. Her sleepy smile was present and made him feel something weird inside.<br>Daryl was so tempted to turn away but instead, he rested back into the pillow until her steady breathing was his lullaby._


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Rebel Love Song**

'How is she?'

Daryl Dixon ignored the first question from the teenager until Glenn sighed and asked it again, 'come on, Daryl. How is she?'

'Fine.' He said shortly.

Glenn and Daryl were subsequently sat beside eachother as the camp ate in silence. It was the middle of the afternoon and Shane was in his truck like he'd been for the past two days.

'You're the only person she's around now.' Carol stated the obvious to which Daryl only grunted.

'Is she okay?' Dale enquired, leaning closer.

Daryl threw his food on the ground and stood, startling everyone. 'She's fine. She don't want no special treatment or nothin' so if ya'll talk to her, don't treat 'er different, alright?'

'She told you that?' Lori asked, not fully believing Leah wanted to forget the whole thing. Regardless if she did or not, she wouldn't be able to. It had been several months since the incident between her and Shane and she still woke up sweating sometimes with the harsh reality of what could've happened.

'Yeah,' Daryl held his head high, 'she did. An' I know what ya'll are thinkin'. Her great big hero couldn't save her.'

'You did.' Rick said. He stood up too and regarded the hunter carefully. He knew Daryl was blaming himself for what might've happened with Leah. 'If she's talking to you, which is more than she's doing with us, she trusts you.'

Truth was, Leah was fine. Daryl wasn't lying. Since the accident, sure, she'd been a little off and still jumped at some loud noises but when she was Daryl, she calmed down instantly.

Daryl had taken to sleeping in the RV, next to Leah which he found rather difficult at times but when he moved, she only came closer.

'Just look after her,' Carol said and the camp nodded except Andrea who was silently eating not interested in the conversation at hand.

'Will do.' Daryl turned on his heel and went back to the RV, with some meat in his hand to bring back to Leah. Leah was sat up with her legs to her chest, looking out the window when Daryl walked in. She smiled courteously when she saw the food he'd brought. He didn't smile back but she knew he knew she appreciated it.

'They're worred 'bout ya.' He said, sitting opposite the young woman who began eating.

'They really shouldn't be.'

'Ya should eat with them tonight.'

Leah sighed, placing her fork on the plate that was placed on her lap. She looked up at him and her eyes caught something in his that she held onto. 'Why?'

Daryl didn't answer right away, 'It's-' He trailed off, catching himself before he said something that might actually be mistaken for Daryl Dixon expressing some feelings. 'I mean, it's not like I don't like spendin' time with ya.'

Leah cocked her head and grinned, 'of course. Because I'm lovely company.'

Daryl had to stifle a chuckle at that and nodded, casting a look out the window at the group he said calmly, 'they might not be much. Truth is, there's probably not one person there I trust with mah ass but...' He looked back at Leah, 'they're yer friends. That chink sure likes you.'

Leah smiled and looked out at Glenn, 'he's Korean. And no, we're only friends.'

The hunter felt something when she said that - more like relief. But he shrugged, 'same thing. But as his friend, go out there and talk to 'im.'

'When did you become Operah?' Leah meant this with the best intentions. She'd not managed to get much out of Daryl since what happened. In fact, Daryl rarely spoke as it is but somehow he'd managed to turn this whole thing around and make it about Leah spending time with others without making her feel unwanted.

'You'll still sleep here in the RV right?'

'Course.'

Leah stood, approached him and tilted her head. Daryl's heart sped up as her head leaned in and she kissed him gently on the cheek. His stubble tickling her lips but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Staying close to his face, she whispered, 'thank you.'

Her breath tickled his face and he closed his eyes for a moment just appreciating her warmth before she stood upright and walked out the RV. Throwing his hands on the table in front of him, Daryl's breath had hitched and his face was flushed. No woman had ever done this to him.

* * *

><p>'Hey Glenn.' Leah laughed when her friend jumped in the air, dropping some cups he'd been carrying. Bending to help him collect him, he grinned at her.<p>

'Leah!'

'I'm sorry I've been-'

'No,' he stopped her with a nice smile, 'don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're outta that damn RV. I was starting to have withdrawl symptoms.'

It was nice to know nothing had changed even though she was sure nothing would have. Shane's truck was parked further away and she could make out his sillouhette.

The rest of the camp members were scattered. After making sure she'd said hello to everyone except Andrea, Leah helped Carol with the clothes washing. Carol was smirking and it was beginning to make Leah feel edgy.

'What?'

'Nothing.' But Carol's smile just gave it away.

'What?' Leah nervously laughed.

Carol stopped hanging up the clothes and faced the younger woman, 'you and Daryl are close.'

'Problem?' Leah immediately turned defensive. Carol didn't let it phase her though and only smiled. 'I think it's nice. He really needs someone like you. You're good for him.'

Leah dropped her attitude and thanked her before continuing the washing. She wasn't sure what was going on with Daryl at the moment. She liked him. More and more every single day if that were possible and the only person she thought of when she felt miserable or she wanted to talk she thought of the hunter with the permanent scowl and mean demeanor.

'Isn't that Andrea?'

Leah turned towards Dale who'd approached the two woman and followed his eye line to Andrea who was arguing pretty firecely with Daryl who was stood outside RV.

'Yeah.' Leah said, furrowing her brows she tried to make out what they were saying. Suddenly, Rick intervened and Andrea stormed off. Daryl got in Rick's face and pointed his index finger in his chest.

Leah could see it happening in her head. Daryl attacking Rick.

Not thinking twice, Leah grabbed a jug from the rock they'd been using to rinse the clothes, took a run up and threw the jug at the pair. Not caring who it hit but trying to distract them, she watched it curve and plonk Daryl right on the forehead.

Rick jumped away and Daryl crouched, cradling his head.

'Good throw.' Dale complimented and Carol was laughing. Leah was surprised though and sprinted towards him. Falling to the floor she had a sense of deja vu only this time, it was her who'd injured him.

'Whut the fuck was that?' Daryl shouted, then spotted the jug. He put two and two together and glared at Leah who looked sheepish.

'I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna punch Rick.'

Rick thanked her quietly from the sidelines but she ignored him. 'It was supposed to hit him.' She lied and Rick rolled his eyes.

'Leah-' Just as Daryl was about to shout at her some more for bruising his head, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He didn't hug back but it silenced him suddenly and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Leah did eat with the group and then went back to the RV with Daryl in tow.<p>

Makng her way to the spot under the dining table, she lay on her blanket and as routine, Daryl lay tensely beside her. Most of the camp member who slept in the RV were already sleeping.

'What did Andrea want?' Leah whispered, keeping her eye on the blonde who was wide awake on the other side of the RV, drinking coffee on her own.

'Whut ya talkin' bout?' Daryl whispered back.

'When you were arguing with her and then Rick.'

'She just had 'er head up her ass.'

Leah wasn't convinced so she turned to face him, her eyes catching his even in the darkness and she closed her eyes. 'She asked you if we were sleeping together, didn't she?'

Daryl didn't answer, giving Leah what she wanted to know anyway. He turned away, laying on his back, embarressed. Leah scoffed under her breath. Was was the blonde bitch's deal?

This was turning into a conspiracy but she was the only person who had a huge part in it. As nobody else in the camp could care less, Andrea's problem was big and it was turning personal.

'Maybe we should, just to kill the rumours.' Leah joked but caught the slight twitch in Daryl's muscles. He turned towards her again but Leah had turned away, not wanting to talk about it anymore and smirked as she fell silently to sleep.

The hunter, still fascinated at what she'd suggested although knowing it was a joke it made his body feel very, very alert.

Daryl wasn't quite sure where to place his hands in case he intruded her space, he was afraid he may offend her. Strangely, he abided by his sensible self and kept his hands to his sides.

Leah stretched comfortably and rolled over so she was face to face with the hunter. Her sleepy smile was present and made him feel something weird inside.

Daryl was so tempted to turn away but instead, he rested back into the pillow until her steady breathing was his lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter really makes me swoon but then I hate it because the story line is really dragging. I have awesome idea's. There's a huge hint of a something special in the preview. <strong>**Thank you to every single reader :)**

**~ Ello Harley**

**NEXT UPDATE: **Sometime during the week  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_Leah knew who was behind the rumours. It didn't take a genius to work it out and the hurtful part was that she'd never done anything to Andrea and she was so thankful her friends weren't paying much mind to them.  
>'Ya shouldn't worry.' Daryl said from behind her and Leah suddenly had the impulse to do something. Whether it was to prove a point to Andrea or spite her, she wasn't sure when she'd thought of it all she knew was that when it ended, she wanted to do it again but for her own benefit.<br>_


	15. Chapter 13

**Nelle07 - message, no, I think making Daryl a virgin would be an excellent revelation in the story to how innocent he truly is deep inside but I've mentioned his familiarity with several amounts of girls that it seemed a little far fetched. Besides, Daryl doesn't come across to me as someone who is new at sex ;)**

_**A little thing before we start: Does anyone hate Andrea even more (as impossible as it may be) now that she SHOT AT DARYL? So while the reasonable ladies like Lori and Carol are slaving away washing clothes and doing something useful, she found it in her right mind to take control of a man's job and shoot at someone? And Daryl too, gosh, I hate her... I'm so glad I'm making her a bitch in my story because I'd definitely have to rewrite a few things if I made her the best friend of Leah.**_

_**Chapter is Rated. (not smut really, but be warned)**_

**Chapter 13 - I Got A Feeling**

For the past few days, Andrea had been avoiding Leah like the plague and it was only on the fifth day that Leah realized why.

'I know it's none of my business,' Dale sat on the deck chair beside Leah who was casually flicking through some reading material she'd picked up from the Mall. It was a six month old fashion magazine, not usually something she'd spend her time reading but it was better than nothing.

'But you're gonna pry anyway,' Leah said jokingly although Dale didn't smile. His interactions with Andrea being the miserable cow probably began taking it's toll on him.

'There's a lot of people sleeping in my RV. Children included. I know that having Daryl with you probably... rises some urges.'

Leah was gobsmacked but let him continue, even if she wanted to interupt, her right mind was telling her to yell anyway.

'But I can't have you two doing that kind of thing in my truck. Not with Carl and Sophia around.'

Dale took the approach of a meaningful father and gave the young woman, 'the look,' which told her that he was disappointed and ashamed in her behaviour and that as much as he didn't want to, he had to put a stop to their encounters.

'Dale,' Leah put her hand on her face and tried very hard to control her anger, 'me and Daryl are not sleeping together - well, we are but not how you think.'

'Is that a nice way of telling me that although you aren't doing the entire thing, there are activities-'

'Dale!' Leah exclaimed, shock and disgust dripping from her tone, 'the only thing me and Daryl do in our blanket in your RV is sleep. As in eyes closed, snoring and dreams.'

The old man rested back in his chair, he looked embarassed and frowned, 'I'm sorry for assuming.'

'It was more of an accusation,' Leah snapped. Her anger on the man was not intended but she was tired of people's ideas and assumptions of what her and Daryl got up to. In her mind, it was none of their business.

Admittedly, Leah had began to find Daryl increasingly attractive when she'd wake in the morning and find him sprawled out on the blanket, his hands either so far away from her or so close they were touching her skin. He was so calm when he slept and it always made her smile. His scowl when he awoke would always be there but she was one of the people who could say that Daryl Dixon, hunter and predator in the most vicious of ways, actually smiled when he slept.

'Word around camp is, Leah,' Dale shook her from her thoughts, 'that you and Daryl do more than sleep. I didn't know what to think.'

With that, Leah shot up from her seat, causing her chair to fall backwards and the old man jumped. The brunette stormed over to where everyone was lurking. The only person not present was Andrea who she noticed spent a lot of time either around or in Shane's jeep.

Everone was minding their own business and when they did spot Leah, she noticed their disapproving looks. Daryl sat nearby, preparing his crossbow which meant he was going hunting later.

'Me and Daryl are not having sex.' She declared and the group fell silent. Lori took a motherly stance and told Carl and Sophia to go play somewhere else. 'D'ya mind?'

Lori said, her eyes almost intimidating but Leah was in no mood for backing down. 'There are kids around that don't need to hear that.'

'Let them hear too!' The short haired girl waved a hand in their direction, 'I bet the rumours have reached their innocent little ears anyway. I have the right to clear my name. And Daryls.'

Daryl hadn't moved since she'd made her outburst and only sat there awkwardly. His thoughts when they slept beside eachother were explicit enough to make porn movies look like a Disney film. His attraction towards Leah made him crazy and did things to his body he couldn't place.

'Leah,' Rick stood from his seat and made to approach her but she backed away a step and Rick paused, 'we know that it's none of our business.'

'But it is when we're doing it like rabbits in the RV and Carl and Sophia are around, spare me Rick. Dale's already tried that one and it's not working because what you've heard is not true.'

The camp fell silent and Glenn grinned, 'I told you.' He said to the others who only bowed their heads.

Leah had her arms crossed when T Dog spoke, 'we weren't really listening to them anyway, Leah.'

She smiled appreciatively at him knowing he spoke true. The people that mattered within the group didn't care and that's all that mattered. She walked away towards the edge of the wood that led to the stream and crouched.

Who knew being here would be so hard?

Leah knew who was behind the rumours. It didn't take a genius to work it out and the hurtful part was that she'd never done anything to Andrea and she was so thankful her friends weren't paying much mind to them.

'Ya shouldn't worry.' Daryl said from behind her and Leah suddenly had the impulse to do something. Whether it was to prove a point to Andrea or spite her, she wasn't sure when she'd thought of it all she knew was that when it ended, she wanted to do it again but for her own benefit.

That's how they ended up in the stream water. Waist high and Leah wrapped around Daryl's torso as they kissed.

Lips on lips and tongues massaging one another, it wasn't rushed or slow just a comfortable pace. None of them spoke and even when Daryl whispered to ask her the question she didn't want to hear.

'Why?'

'It just feels right.' Was all Leah could whisper back and then he was inside her. A slow, grinding but rhythm like pace that made her gasp and cry out. The water around them cooled their heating bodies and sploshed against the sand.

Daryl's head was buried in the crook of Leah's neck every once in a while, grunting out something incoherent. It wasn't romantic or rough, and neither of them could care less because Leah wasn't sure why she'd let Daryl take her right there in the middle of the stream when anyone could've seen them. But she didn't lie when he'd asked her, it DID feel right.

When it did happen, they climaxed together and Leah breathed heavily and unevenly. Daryl held her tightly and then stroked her fringe out of her eyes. Their gazes locked in the most intense stare which was possibly more sexual than anything they'd just did a few moments ago.

Her dark eyes meeting his searingly blue ones in a heated passion that almost made them want to go for round two.  
>The sun bore down on the pair making their skin glisten and then Leah turned her head towards their clothes which lay on the sand and she laughed. Daryl didn't crack a smile, he was still too mesmerized by her eyes.<p>

'Hmm, I was told I have a good throwing arm.' Daryl looked at where Leah was laughing and spotted his boxers on the branch of one of the trees nearby. Their hanging there made the scene vulgar but what they'd just done was anything but.

'But,' he said not understanding Leah's strange motive, 'now you've just proved everyone right. Especially Andrea.'

'Weird,' Leah brushed her lips on his and smiled, 'I don't regret anything.'

* * *

><p>Andrea cried out as Shane pulled out of her at the last moment, both of them being cooped up on the back seat taking it's toll on their body heat as she moved sweaty strands of blonde hair from her forehead.<p>

Shane pulled up his jeans and sat on the passenger seat, glaring at the blonde, 'now, tell me.'

Andrea frowned, 'it's not working.'

Shane laughed sarcastically and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, 'deal was, Andrea. You get her away from the camp, she's upset and needs someone and there I go and play the sweet guy. And in return I fuck your brains out.'

Andrea adjusted her cargo trousers and tucked her hair behind her ear. She'd always wanted Shane and was over the moon two months ago when Leah arrived and Shane wanted her. When he couldn't get her, he'd told Andrea to drive her away.

'Spreading rumours like that, nobody gives a shit.' Shane sniffed and placed his hands on the glove box, watching Andrea from the rear-view look startled.

'What else can I do? She's everyone's favourite.'

Shane punched the window and caused Andrea to jump in the air. The window shuddered, threatening to break and Shane calmed. 'Do something else. Something better. Flirt with that fucker of hers she's got on a leash.'

'Daryl wouldn't stray.'

'He will.' Shane threatened, 'and if he doesn't, you'd better pray that you can force him to because,' drawing out his police pistol from the glove compartment, he stroked it along Andrea's cheek and down towards her neck and between her breasts. Her breath was jittery and she closed her eyes, frightened beyond belief.

'I'm very good at lying. And telling them you ran off won't be hard to make them believe.'

Andrea held her hands up, 'okay! Okay.' A smirking Shane lowered the gun and patted her cheek, 'good girl.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How'd you like that my beautiful readers? ;)<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**

**NEXT UPDATE: **Sometime later in the week  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_'Are you going to tell me what went on, or do I have to ask her?'  
>'Leah, whut happened yesterday, ya think it was just some one time thing?'<br>'Was it?' Leah asked, arms crossed on her chest and she leaned back on her deck chair, her legs brought up to her chest. Daryl sighed and leaned down to be face to face with her, his lips so close to hers.  
>'No.'<em>


	16. Chapter 13  Add On

**A/N: Alright, I've reached 100 reviews and a reviewer mine (Synvara) felt it appropriate to expand on the sex scene between Daryl and Leah.**  
><strong>So, to reward you all for your amazingness, I'm deciding to dedicate this chapter to them. There will be no story expansion here, so not plot only the final love making scene between the pair.<strong>

_**Chapter is definitely rated.**_

You've been warned. You in no way have to read this to understand anything. This is only for those who feel Leah and Daryl needed more work.

**Chapter 13 - I Got A Feeling**

'Ya shouldn't worry.' Daryl said from behind her and Leah suddenly had the impulse to do something.

Whether it was to prove a point to Andrea or spite her, she wasn't sure when she'd thought of it all she knew was that when it ended, she wanted to do it again but for her own benefit.

'Come on.' She said, with a sense of seductive urgency that made Daryl's body stand to attention immediately.

He followed Leah like he was attatched by a string - if only Merle could see him now. As Leah walked, her heart pounding deep within her chest, she thought it would physically break out her breast, she began to unbutton her shirt. When they'd reached the rocky beach, the birds overhead sang like they were cheering the pair on.

Giving Leah that extra amount of courage to turn towards him, her bra on display and she threw her shirt down.

Daryl's eyes widened but he attempted to keep his composure. This wasn't going to be over so quickly and so, stalking towards her like she was a deer and he was the hunter, he grabbed her waist.

His rough calloused hands massaging her surprisingly smooth skin.

Leah looked up at him and began to button down his sleeveless shirt. His chest wasn't ripped like Shane but it was obvious he'd been hard at work while hunting, his muscles twitched under her fingertips and he closed his eyes, bringing his lips down to hers finally.

Their mouths danced around eachother, not eager but desperate to feel eachother's warmth and Daryl shot his tongue out to marvel at her taste. Leah gasped and let his tongue enter her mouth, the suppleness of it, making her grip onto Daryl tighter.

His hands went around her body, rubbing the parts with goosebumps mistakenly thinking she's cold. Taking her bra strap in one hand and her left breast in the other, he let the material fall away letting Leah's hands go around the hunters neck to sheild her body from him.

Daryl pulled away and only stared down at her eyes, not her body and Leah understood. He wasn't one to stroke her cheek and call her body beautiful but he just did - by his eyes.

Leah's shaking hands went down to Daryl's pants and began to unbuckle the belt there. Her fingers stroking the pale line of hair that trailed down towards his crotch and Daryl began to work away at her own belt.

Leah laughed when her jeans fell down to her ankle by just a simple tug from Daryl. His strength was obviously more useful in other ways and with a smirk, she yanked down his own trousers.

The only sound was their breathing and the birds over their head who sang to eachother.

Left only in their undergarments, Leah began walking towards the water with a tantalizing smile that had Daryl hooked. He reached out for her waist but Leah moved quickly, making Daryl scowl again and he let out a frustrated groan in his throat.

'Tease.' He muttered as he walked towards Leah who was now knee high in the water.

'Wait,' she said, and hooked her fingers through her underwear, 'I don't wanna get these wet.'

'Sure they aren't already, doll?' Daryl's witty remark had her cheeks flaming and she shook her head, removing them and throwing them back on the sand. Then, reaching out for Daryl she pulled him towards her by his boxers waistband, grinning when he let her pull them down. Then, she daringly threw them towards the beach, not caring where they landed.

Daryl's mouth was back on Leah's and gripping her around her back, Daryl moved her further into the water until they were about waist high.

Leaning down, Leah thought he was going to pull away and frowned but gasped when his hands grabbed her thighs, lifting her up and placing her on his waist. She buried her face in his neck to refrain from moaning and kissed his skin there. Sucking until his groaned, it left an impressive mark and she revelled in the sight of it.

Leaning back up, they kissed passionately. Their pent up sexual frustration finally being unleashed in their kiss.

Daryl was massaging her thigh with one hand while the other was pressed against her breast, running his finger around her nipple. He finally pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

'Why?'

'It just feels right.' Was all Leah could whisper back and then he was inside her.

Pulling out until Leah missed the sensation, he only thrust back in, the water around them splashing their bodies making it almost hard to hear their laboured breathing.

Leah arched her back as Daryl used a most teasing rhythm, a slow but hard motion with his hips had her missing the rough way Daryl handled things. She wasn't one for breaking the bed and screaming her lungs out in the bedroom, but Daryl had an affect on her that made her feel more outgoing.

She knew next time, they'd definitely be faster.

This time was just enjoying the moment they'd wanted for a while. Each one had fantasized about but Daryl's dreams couldn't replace the feeling when he was inside her.

Grunting something now and again as spasms errupted through their bodies. Butterflies going wild in Leah's stomach as she held onto Daryl as her body was slammed against the water in the most sexual way.

Finally, when Daryl's release came, they climaxed together and Leah cried out, her nails digging into Daryl's shoulder. Riding out their orgasms, Daryl thrust a few more times and then pulled out of her.

Keeping herself around his torso however, Leah leaned her forehead on his and smiled.

Their gazes held them in a passion and Leah was close to reaching down, grabbing Daryl's manhood and using it to bring him to another release just by the way he was looking at her.

Instead, she let out a satisfied moan and looked away from him, giggling.

'Hmm, I was told I have a good throwing arm.' Daryl looked at where Leah was laughing and spotted his boxers on the branch of one of the trees nearby. Their hanging there made the scene vulgar but what they'd just done was anything but.

'But,' he said not understanding Leah's strange motive, 'now you've just proved everyone right. Especially Andrea.'

'Weird,' Leah brushed her lips on his and smiled, 'I don't regret anything.'

And as if their song was specially for the pair who were hugging eachother in the water, the birds stopped their chirping and stayed silent in the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am very, very nervous about putting this out there - if you've reached this note though, it means you stuck around to read it, thank you :)<strong>

**I'd also like to mention, although personal, I'm a virgin and none of this has actually happened to me so I don't know if it's too... I don't know. Erm, I'm sure everyone can understand how incredibly awkward it is to write about something that has never happened to you but it definitely challenged my imagination.  
>Thanks to everyone who got me to 100 reviews :)<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Round Round**

'It might be worth the trip.'

'Again?'

Leah wasn't sure who she couldn't believe. Rick for suggesting another suicide mission into Pennsylvania Mall or Glenn for opting to go again. Glenn was someone dearly close to her now and she wasn't sure she could take him becoming a walker anymore than she could trying to think of Daryl as one.

She'd rather not know how'd she deal with it.

'Not as far as the mall,' Rick tried to reason, 'just a little way into the town to get a few things.'

Glenn was stood to one side not exactly happy with the idea of leaving the lovely camp they'd set up for another possible death trip. But he didn't complain. He never did and that's what made Leah like him so much.

'Okay,' she sighed, 'I'm going.'

Before anyone could try and change her mind, Rick nodded, 'I was hoping you'd want to.'

The brunette didn't question why her presence was needed but she figured it was something to do with the fact Glenn seemed more comfortable in her company to which she couldn't decline either. Daryl had his crossbow resting on his shoulder but Andrea had this covered before he could say anything. 'Actually, I think Daryl should stay.'

Everyone turned to where the blonde was leaning against the RV. Leah narrowed her eyes at her but she ignored them. Her heart was pounding and she wasn't sure anyone would buy the excuse she'd practised in her head. 'We're running outta food. I hate to ask-'

Daryl nodded once and then faced Leah. They exchanged a small but satisfying smile and she knew it meant 'be careful' in Daryl language. Andrea then caught her eye and she didn't miss the smirk on the blonde's face as Daryl turned to prepare to hunt for squirrel instead of walkers.

'So, that leaves just us.' Rick faced Glenn and Leah once more before climbing aboard the jeep. The pair followed soon after as the camp called out their 'be safe's' and 'good lucks.'

-(x)-

'That's when I just ran outta there as fast as I could. Slamming the door in that bitch's face and then running.' Leah and Glenn were walking alongside eachother, each one still not allowed a weapon but they were talking like it was just a casual trip into town. When they felt they were a safe distance from the camp, they got out and began their half hour walk to the town.

Rick creeped in front, highly alert of the trees that could at any moment unleash something dangerous. But Leah and Glenn kept themselves busy.

'You must've been secretly praying she was a goner.' Glenn laughed and Leah only giggled.

Things had become so bad now that they were actually joking about people being dead or... undead. Leah admittedly had done her fair share of it but it was only now she was reunited with her boss who she had ran out on months ago and who only a year ago would be on her ass asking for more coffee.

Sensing something was up, the Korean put his arm around her shoulder and nudged her like a best friend would do, 'you're sensitive, aren't you?'  
>The woman grinned curiously at his observation, 'really? How so?'<p>

'You care a lot about things that most people think don't matter.' He paused, 'like Daryl.'

'He matters.' Leah said without missing a beat. Her expression was still light but her tone was deadly serious that it made Glenn snigger smugly.

'Exactly what I mean.'

Leah laughed under her breath but was hushed when Rick stood up straight and turned to face them with a disapproving look. It was the same irate look that he'd shown Daryl before he'd decked him one outside the mall.

'Please, you two. Treat this sensibly, okay?'

'We are sensible.' Glenn muttered under his breath but Leah didn't smile. She did a mock salute and then ran behind Rick towards a grocery that was up ahead.

Once declared clear, Rick began grabbing canned foods like crazy. Throwing them nonchalantly into the basket as Glenn went straight towards the hygenic things. Leah noticed he took a great deal of time focusing on his health.

Leah scanned some shelves that held every day items. She trailed her finger over the dusty plasters, bandages, vitamins. Grabbing a few before she caught sight of something which made her breath hitch and she did a double take.

_Shit _, she thought aloud.

Wringing her thumbs, Leah thought back to yesterdays activities with Daryl. Although it caused her to tingle and flush in places she would rather ignore right now, she then realized something and then looking upon the small blue box on the shelf in front of her, she put her hand to her mouth and tried to calm her breathing.

_Condoms._

They hadn't used one yesterday.

Leah's head was foggy but she knew for a fact that not one of them was concerned about what they were putting on their bodies - they were only aware of what items they were taking off.

Reaching out to grab them, Leah dropped her arm suddenly and turned her back to them when Glenn stepped up holding some bars of soap. 'Thought we could use some.' He didn't catch sight of Leah's flushed face or her bouncing heels, only shifted a few things in his arms around before holding up a bottle of expensive deodrant, 'because you smell.'

Leah couldn't help but smile and she clapped him playfully on the shoulder. 'Thanks Glenn, go drop them in that basket. I'll be done in a minute. Just grabbing some-' she blanced as Glenn looked behind her but she covered herself smartly and blindly reaching out for anything, she held up the cardboard box of painkillers, 'of these. Headaches.'

'Cool.' Glenn shrugged and walked off. Letting out a long awaited breath, Leah wanted to collapse. It was okay, she kept telling herself. It's okay. It was only yesterday. If anything was there, it wouldn't be there really. It was just like... an egg or something, right?

Searching her mind for her high school Biology lessons, she knew that everything would be okay if she took that After Morning Pill.

Managing to get the box of condoms under her shirt and hidden in the waistband of her jeans, she set off to search for that abortion pill. She had no choice. Besides, it was guaranteed to work, right?

'Come on Leah,' Rick said from his place at the door. 'Whatcha need?'

'Something.' She said casually, throwing things desperately on the floor until she saw a pink box. It had the dreaded writing on it but before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed them and popped two out of the packet holding onto them tightly before downing them in one go. Her dry throat constricted and almost threatened to throw them back up but she held them down.

That was it.

Done.

If something was there, it was gone. Without a doubt, it had to be, right?

Leah didn't waste another moment that could rise suspicion and grabbing things, she ran out the store with Rick and Glenn in tow.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the camp, Leah was uncharacteristically quiet. Pondering on the decision to tell Daryl what she did to ensure what could've happened. Regardless her decision, she was definitely going to slap him because of his stupidness.<p>

'Headache bothering you?' Glenn asked as they got out the jeep, finally arriving at the camp.

Leah nodded, holding her head dramatically and then stated she'd be in the RV. Everyone was scattered but Leah could see Daryl from the distance. He was chopping away at some squirrel's and she smiled.

She wasn't going to tell him. He didn't need to know. She wasn't even pregnant, and if there was even a hint she might have been, it was over now. Done and dusted.

Leah had never given much thought to what she'd do in the future if she got pregnant. Considering the circumstances she didn't have time to ponder on what she'd do. It was the spontaneous decision in the grocery store that frightened her.

Her inner eagerness to demolish a life but then something in her mind would shout at her. Telling her nothing was there in the first place and that the process wouldn't even have been finished if she were going to be pregnant later on.

There was no life to end.

'You caught some.' She pointed to the squirrels that Daryl had and he didn't look up. Only nodded, 'always do.'

She nodded and then put her hand on his neck. She could feel the muscles there tense and finally, his blue eyes looked up to meet hers and she smirked. He only smiled back but it was enough to make everything Leah was worried about disappear. Her mind emptied like the snap of fingers and her stomach was full of butterflies.

'I have a headache,' she lied. Truthfully, she did just want to lie down.

'Daryl, thanks for what you did.' Andrea barged past Leah rudely, gracing her pale, skinny hand on the side of his face with a sultry smile before walking away. Leah stood there in shock.

Daryl, being the ignorant person, didn't sense much of what Leah was feeling but knew something was wrong when she immediately moved her hand away from his skin and stepped away as if she'd been stung by a wasp.

'Lee-'

'Oh my God, you slept with her.' She didn't even ask it. She told him and the hunter was furious. He didn't adjust well to accusations and he stood up to his full height, completely towering over the smaller woman.

'Whut?'

'I said-'

'I know whut ya said,' he said calmly but Leah was afraid. The temper within him was like a boiling kettle. It could snap off at any moment.

'Did you?' She whispered this time feeling more vulnerable. Daryl rolled his eyes and flicked her on the forehead. Gasping and rubbing the red spot, Leah scowled at him,  
>'jerk. So what happened then? Why did she touch you?'<p>

He didn't answer straight away and could only stare into the brown eyes of the woman who had him stumped. She was accusing him of doing something with the skinny frog looking blonde and he didn't shout at her back.

That was rare and it was surprising even to himself.

'Fine,' Leah got the wrong impression of his silence and was beginning to walk away from him. Towards the RV, she dumped herself on the deck chair outside and massaged the back of her neck which she noticed was becoming incredibly stiff. She also noticed an actual headache coming on.

'Are you going to tell me what went on, or do I have to ask her?'

'Leah, whut happened yesterday, ya think it was just some one time thing?'

'Was it?' Leah asked, arms crossed on her chest and she leaned back on her deck chair, her legs brought up to her chest. Daryl sighed and leaned down to be face to face with her, his lips so close to hers.

'No.'

Holding her breath until she couldn't take the pressure anymore, she brought his face to hers with a quick peck before it grew into a more passionate kiss. Daryl pulled away first and placed his hand on Leah's neck, covering her own hand and he smiled. 'Want me to massage that, doll?'

'That's the only thing you're massaging.' Leah blushed but felt the need to say it, and becoming aware of the item in her waistband, casting a look to make sure nobody  
>was watching, she threw the condoms at his chest and thanks to his hunter reflexes he caught them without another word before pulling her towards him and back<br>towards the river.

Leah noticed that Daryl hadn't taken notice of their mistake yesterday. Even when handed the condoms they neglected their first time he still wasn't aware of what might've happened if Leah hadn't taken control of it when she did.

But none of it mattered when Leah and Daryl was lost in their own worlds once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know, I'm kinda stealing Lori's problem I sorted it. Or have I?... Will Leah be pregnant?  
>Don't hate me guys, I'm undecided. I don't want to steal any storylines from the show (although they totally stole mine with the AndreaShane scene) so I need your help. Did you want some things from the show? Or not?  
>In your hands.<strong>

**ALSO **A huge sorry that I didn't update Sunday but my school's on strike tomorrow so I'm updating at 1AM :)

**~Ello Harley**

**NEXT UPDATE:** Perhaps tomorrow? I have 1/2 the chapter written, I'll see  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_'You're such a girl.'  
>Daryl scoffed at her and Leah blanched. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. 'I am a girl.'<br>The hunter towered over her, trailing his hand down her front and giving her a once over, 'I sure hope so.'  
>Rolling her eyes, Leah continued walking, 'enough.'<br>And then the screaming was heard._


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just to clear up some confusion, nothing happened between Andrea and Daryl, the thing she mentioned was him hunting and getting food for the camp, alrighty? xD**

**Chapter 15 - The Sword In My Back**

Leah was getting used to waking up in Daryl's arms. That's why she could instantly tell that he wasn't beside her when she woke that morning. The arms that kept her from the cold were absent and she sat up with a start.

The light outside told her it was early still. And the sleeping bodies around her weren't stirring any time soon. Then she noticed something. Someone else was missing.

Growling under her breath, she yanked the quilt away from her and stormed outside still clad in her loose pjama bottoms and her tank top. She was becoming increasingly aware of Andrea's every attempt to get to Daryl. Since last week, when Andrea had touched his face, a deep fire burned within her with jealously and Leah  
>hardly ever let much bother her when it came to relationships.<p>

Laughing was heard further away from the camp and Leah followed it with a mission. Her bare feet stomping across the grass before her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Shane and Andrea were going at it against a tree. His jeep doors were open so the light illuminated their sweaty bodies as they grinded into one another. Stifling a gasp, Leah took a shocked step backwards before she collided into something.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Daryl's cheeky smirk calmed her pounding heart and quietly, they walked back to the RV.

'Were you watching them?' She asked him in a hushed tone as she pulled the quilt around her. Daryl only cast her a dark look.

'This whole Andrea thing is gettin' old fast, doll.' Leah knew she was pissing him off and even though she didn't mean to she couldn't hide the fact that it was totally obvious Andrea wanted to hurt her and it was working with the amount of time she was spending with Daryl.

'As if her sudden interest in you doesn't have you dreaming.' Leah scoffed turning away from him. Daryl's hand brushed across the bare skin her small tank top revealed and the brunette tried her hardest not to cave. But the circular motions he was rubbing on her waist was making her weak and she finally turned back to face him. Their eyes could always find eachothers, even in the dimly lit RV and she offered him a short smile.

He didn't smile back but Leah was used to that. Even if he didn't show it, she could always tell what he was more or less thinking. And right now, he was mad at her accusations and he was also trying to calm her suspicion.

'I trust you.' She whispered and then she caught his stare. Sighing, she brought her hands to rest on his muscular chest covered by a thin sleeveless shirt, 'I do. I just don't want her to get her claws in you because let's face it, her and Shane were anything but gentle and I know you like the rough-'

Daryl leaned his head down to kiss her tentatively, 'just shut up, Lee.'

And she did, managing to sleep peacefully once more. She never did ask what exactly Daryl was doing outside.

* * *

><p>'We have to tell the others.'<p>

Daryl didn't look up from his crossbow as he loaded it. His back was resting on a log on the floor and the sun cast down a bright ray that made him look like an angel. But Daryl wasn't an angel.

'No,' he said eventually and then meeting her eyes he said, 'we don't.'

'Daryl,' Leah stood up and paced the grass. Lori and Carol watched her nearby with puzzling looks. They watched her make weird and desperate motions with her hands as it looked like she was trying to convince Daryl something who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

'They're shagging eachother.'

'So are we.' Daryl said bluntly shutting Leah up suddenly. Glaring at him she knew now she hated arguing with Daryl because he seemed to always have the upper hand.

'They have motive behind their activities though.'

The hunter stood up now and grasped her shoulders keeping her still, 'why do ya care?'

'It doesn't seem right though. First she hates you, now she wants you while she's fucking Shane. Tell me that sounds normal.'

'It sounds like she's lonely.' Daryl then leaned down for his crossbow and then walked away from her. Pouting immaturely, she followed him into the woods not happy he walked away from their argument.

'I'm not done.' Leah called after him carefully trying to step over the fallen branches and some of the trees whipped back in her face making her squeal. The hunter stopped in his tracks chuckling when he watched her disarrayed hair covered with leaves.

'You're such a girl.'

Daryl scoffed at her and Leah blanched. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. 'I am a girl.'

The hunter towered over her, trailing his hand down her front and giving her a once over, 'I sure hope so.'

Rolling her eyes, Leah continued walking, 'enough.'

And then the screaming was heard.

Daryl and Leah exchanged a worried look before he took her hand and they took off towards the sound. Bursting through the trees towards where the beach met the river, there was Andrea who was crawling away from Shane.

Blood poured from her nose and she was cowering into the sand. Shane stood over her like a monster. He was spitting profanities at her and some words that made absolutely no sense whatsoever but Andrea was petrified.

Daryl wasted no time in walking over and hitting Shane once in the face. He went down like a ton of bricks and his eyes looked shocked he'd been seen in that position with Andrea. The blonde was now laying on the sand, her eyes upwards towards the sky and she was panting.

Before long, the rest of the camp barged out from the trees looking at the situation in front of them. A panicked, crying and bleeding Andrea with a messy Leah stood to one side just staring at her and Shane on the ground with a busted lip and a livid Daryl.

Then T Dog glared at Daryl, 'what did you two do?'

'What?' Leah asked breathless.

Rick was about to say something but T Dog once more interuppted him, 'you two are disgusting.'

Leah and Daryl looked at eachother and back at the group who had disbelieving looks on their faces and then Leah clicked. The situation did look bad but she laughed  
>nervously, 'no, we didn't-'<p>

'Save it,' Andrea said from her place on the ground. Carol was bent over her checking out her face and Andrea turned her eyes to the disgruntled brunette, 'you know what you did.'

This time, Shane looked at the blonde with a menacing look. She was clever. Now he knew why he'd spent his time with her. She was only supposed to get Leah away but hell, kicking them both out would soon end in trouble. There's no way they will stick together.

'What?' Leah fell to her knees in pure shock, 'no.' Turning to the group she felt the need to plead her case, 'I didn't! We,' she gestured to Daryl who looked furious, 'didn't do anything!'

Daryl then walked over and hauled his girlfriend up by her elbow letting her lean on him. She was hurting at this betrayal and Daryl shot each one of them a look that made them flinch. 'We're not accusing you, Daryl.' Dale compromised but Daryl spat at the floor silencing him.

'Even after all I've done. Ya'll still believe a rapist over me.'

'Shane's not a-' Rick was about to say but Lori placed her arm on his to let the hunter finish.

'Leah's done nothin' but be kind to all of ya'll. Glenn,' he watched the Korean bow his head, 'ya can't turn her away. I'll leave but let 'er stay. If it helps, I'll even say I decked Andrea and this fuckin' asshole in the face. She didn't do anythin'.'

'It was both of them.' Andrea wept and Rick sighed sadly.

The pair could see it coming. The world turning their backs on them and in all the world, Leah never expected her friends to believe someone so easilly over her. She felt empty and alone but beside her there was a rock. There was someone she could believe in and that person cradled her to his chest as each person turned their backs and walked back through the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only a short one for today.  
>I'm ill with flu :(<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**

**NEXT UPDATE: **Possibly Sunday  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_Leah watched him walk away from her with a shake of his head.  
>One of her biggest downfalls was her insecurity it seemed because her constant accusations and questions was beginning to piss Daryl off until now, he's finally snapped. Leah rested against the bike and embraced the silence. It was calming but then something changed and she heard footsteps behind her.<br>Turning quickly she didn't know if she wanted to slap or run away from the man that stood in front of her._


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for leaving you guys waiting but it seemed I couldn't find my muse to write and my total inspiration was gone until I saw all 123 reviews and I didn't want to let any of you guys down. So I sat down and wrote this. I really hope you guys don't stop writing and I promise not to leave you guys waiting so long again - it's the Christmas holidays off from College now so I'll have plenty of time.**

Chapter Playlist:

Shut Up - U Kiss (don't know if any of you are fans of Korean music but they're fantastic)

What You Want - Evanescene

**Chapter 16 - Changes**

Daryl and Leah rode for what seemed like hours.

She could tell he was getting tired with the way his shoulders would regularly slouch and the bike would go off direction sometimes.

'Daryl, let's stop.' Leah called from over the noise and she could tell he rolled his eyes at her.

'Where to? There is nowhere. Least I can find ya is some shelter.'

Searching the horizon in front of them she spotted a clearing a few yards ahead. Trees made it difficult to see what was surrounding the area and they cast an eerie looking shadow across the ground but it was the only thing Leah could think of.

Before she could even say anything, Daryl was shaking his head. 'Too close ta the road.'

Leah shot him a look behind his back and tightened her arms across his torso, 'and you see walkers trekking down the highway often? It's the further away from the road, the most dangerous.'

Daryl was about to retort when Leah thumped him on the stomach with her closed fist and he jerked.

'Stop. The. Bike.'

Leah was rarely argumentative and after what had happened back at the camp she was hardly in the mood to talk to anyone. But Daryl was beginning to piss her off with the over protectiveness that was totally uncharacteristic for him. She wanted to sit down, close her eyes and dream herself away from the situation.

Finally, Daryl swerved towards the clearing and got off the bike quickly, 'stupid bitch.' He grumbled as he cut away a few loose branches so he could see through them.

There didn't seem to be any immediate danger so he slumped on the floor as Leah began to set up the tent she'd snagged from one of the vehicles.

The silence between them was awkward and Daryl wasn't in the mood to break it. The girl was completely unaware of what was going on and frankly, she was being immature about it.

'Don't call me that again.' She said eventually when the tension was too much.

'What?' Daryl was slumped on the ground leaning on his bike and he watched her get into a right mess with the tent material and one of the spikes was upside down in the ground.

'You know what.' Leah's voice wasn't raised but it was serious and then when she looked up at him, her eyes were set as if she was wishing to kill him with that one evil look. Satisfied that he knew exactly what he'd called her, she got back to work on the damned tent.

'Ya doin' that completely wrong, doll.' But making no move to get up and help her, the statement only made Leah's worse and she threw the tent on the ground with a thud, arms on her hips and she spat at him, 'well help me then, damn it.'

The hunter wasn't bothered by her bad mood at present and cast his eyes to the sky which was becoming dark very quickly.

The clouds were moving with the slow pace and sometimes it seemed like they would stop completely leaving him clueless as to whether to world was actually moving or had just stopped dead in it's orbit.

Then, a smack echoed around the clearing and a few birds flew hastily from their trees.

A stinging sensation was brimming on Daryl's cheek as he brought his face back to the front setting his furious gaze on the woman in front of him who had her hand raised and now a worried expression on her face.

Resting a hand gently on his face, Daryl felt where it would soon bruise. She'd fuckin' slapped him.

Leah stared down at the hunter in front of her who was absolutely crazy with anger. She didn't mean to slap him but the way he was ignoring her made her so frustrated and she needed someone to listen to her bad mood and tell her where they were going and they would be okay.

'Daryl, I-' She started but Daryl had barrelled towards her, crashing into her stomach and sending them both sprawling on the ground with Daryl on top of her.

But it wasn't fun and it surely wasn't sexual. It was violent and Daryl's eyes were unfamiliar to her. She hadn't seem him so angry before.

'Don't lay your hands on me again.' He said harshly to her and Leah was finding it difficult to breathe with his weight on top of her. After he'd winded her she was gasping for air.

'Get the fuck off me, Daryl!' Leah wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. Emotionally and physically.

He didn't move right away and instead pinned her arms above her head, his fingers digging his fingers into her flesh until he was sure it hurt and the pained expression on her face made him halt for a moment before finally, unleashing his grip and he got off her.

'Maybe you and Andrea should hook up,' she said without thinking, 'it's obvious she likes it rough.'

Daryl growled and whirled around to slap her before he caught himself and her dark eyes made him think twice about what he was about to do. The red fog in his eyes faded but he couldn't be around this woman at the moment. Or he'd do something he would later regret.

Leah watched him walk away from her with a shake of his head.

One of her biggest downfalls was her insecurity it seemed because her constant accusations and questions was beginning to piss Daryl off until now, he's finally snapped. Leah rested against the bike and embraced the silence. It was calming but then something changed and she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning quickly she didn't know if she wanted to slap or run away from the man that stood in front of her.

'Go away, Shane.' Leah's voice was only a whisper and it was laced in fear as the broad man stood above her with a sadistic smile.

'So you really are a rough kinda girl.' And before she could say anything else, Shane had once again pinned her underneath him, his face close to hers and his musky breath on her face.

Leah squirmed and screamed out with desperation. This wasn't happening again, she thought and struggled against Shane with every ounce of strength she had left inside her after Daryl had scared the living daylights out of her.

She then spotted something out of the corner of her eye and flung her arms out to grab it. Shane was busying himself with the buttons on her shirt and she reached urgently trying to grasp the metal object. Finally when her stomach thought it would tear with all her stretching and the air was just brushing itself against the bare skin of her shoulders, her fingers clamped around the object and she brought it down heavily on Shane's head.

She didn't use enough force to knock him out but she managed to distract him when Shane felt blood dripping down his forehead. Scrambling away from him, Leah panted as she loaded and cocked with much difficulty the crossbow and then aimed it at him.

Her shirt was torn but it still covered her bra cladded breasts thankfully but Leah thought she would never feel so vulnerable again.

'How did you find us?' Leah asked as Shane held his hands up in surrender.

'Highway is a straight road, princess.' He said as he brushed his hand over his head again and cursed, 'damn you can really hurt someone.'

Leah wasn't crying but she was exhausted, petrified and even though he'd been so close to hitting her, she wanted Daryl. 'Daryl!'

'He's gone, princess.' Shane said continuing to use the pet name to ease her but it did nothing but make her more angry and she thrust the crossbow in his face once more. Her finger was on the trigger with the intent to hurt him.

Shane stopped his banter and looked her seriously in the eye. 'Leah, I saw what happened a moment ago. He was about to hit you. Christ, Lee, he was going to punch you in the face!'

'You were going to rape me! Again!' She screamed in his face and then calmed herself down quickly as she rested the bolt arrow on his forehead, 'I want to pull the trigger so badly.'

Shane looked at her and in that moment, Leah's breath stopped. The look on his face wasn't sadistic or amusing or even the slightest bit angry. He looked helpless and sad.

'Then do it.'

'What?' Leah asked bewildered by the demand and gasping when Shane took his hands and held the crossbow to his own head and with pleading eyes he told her once more, 'do it.'

Leah could no longer see the trees in the background or even feel the ground underneath her feet. The wind that was breezing through her face and across her hair was non-existent and she felt her world come tumbling down.

This man was evil, she was sure of it and yet she couldn't find the inner strength and courage within herself to kill him. And then she realized this entire scene was like an execution with a pathetic laugh, she stepped away dropping the crossbow on the dirt.

'No, because then you'd be free from all this bullshit.' She said and turned her back to him. Shane sat there on his knees and watched her raise her arms to the sky.

'To die now, when the world is going to shit, is like luxury now.' Then Leah turned back and leaned towards him so her face was even with his and with the leftover amount of dignity she had left, she pushed him to the ground and spat on the ground near him, 'you don't deserve that.'

Shane lay on the floor with a confused expression and thought about her words. Much of it didn't make much sense or he made no bother to understand because he couldn't care but the fact that Leah the happy go lucky person who didn't even swear much before could think about suicide as a luxury shocked him.

'Daryl!' She screamed into the trees again.

It took a few silent moments before the trees were brought back and Daryl stepped out with tired eyes and a slouch in his step, 'what?'  
>Leah turned to look at the man who only minutes before was on his back near the bike but was now gone with the wind. Leah knew she should have told Daryl what<br>happened but all she wanted right now was to sleep so she smiled at the hunter who sighed and said, 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it?  
>I felt with all the things Leah has had to endure she wouldn't quite be the same person she was when she came to the camp. It's a different side of Leah I wanted to share with you because I'm finding it difficult to throw someone who only has a nice, caring side into the kind of world that is The Walking Dead.<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**

**NEXT UPDATE:** Sometime this week  
><strong>PREVIEW: <strong>_'I did all that just for you to leave her alone?' Andrea rested her head against the tree bark and glared at the man in front of her who only looked at her like she was crazy._  
><em>'Bitch, I will do it soon. Just not now.'<em>  
><em>'When?' Andrea stalked towards Shane like she was in charge and Shane backhanded her across the face.<em>  
><em>'Don't act superior around me. I'm getting to it.'<em>  
><em>The blonde cradled her jaw in her hand and looked up at the man, 'why is she so important to you?'<em>


End file.
